One day
by darknite0403
Summary: Each chapter is a story. Each chapter is Abhirika moment. You can also give your ideas and moments too in the CID forum created exclusive for ABHIRIKA. Enjoy all the SS.
1. Chapter 1: Take care

**One day** Tarika walked through the lab, with every step she took her head pounded. She knew she was sick but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone especially not to Abhijit. She was way too stubborn to go home and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

"Hey Tarika, what have we got?" Abhijit asked walking into lab.

"We found fingerprints on the light switch at the scene but they don't match anyone in our data or any of our suspects." She said not looking up from the microscope. Abhijit was looking at the corpse.

"Hey Tarika, you feeling alright, you don't look so good?" Daya asked.

This made Abhijit look up from the corpse and look over at her.

"I'm fine Daya, but thanks for asking." She responded looking over at Abhijit as she said this. Things haven't going well between them due to a silly fight they had and all Abhijit had been doing was pushing her away she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Okay but if you _are_ sick stay at least 10 meters away from me." Daya said stepping back a couple of steps as he said this.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sonali asked as she was walking into the lab.

"Tarika's sick!" Daya said, pointing his finger at Tarika like a 4 year old telling on his younger sister.

"I am not." Tarika whined, folding her arms across her chest repeating Daya's actions as a 5 year old.

_I swear these two could be related the way they fight!_ Sonali thought to herself.

"I don't know Tarika, you look as pale as your lab coat, here let me feel your forehead."

Tarika let her.

Abhijit came over the where they were standing

"I don't know Tarika you don't look so good maybe you should take a sick day?" Abhijit suggested.

"I'm fine." She said giving a reassuring smile at Abhijit.

"NO you are not!" Sonali replied. "You are burning up Tarika, I am taking you home." She said.

"NO I promise I will be fine, I'll just go have a nap in the break room and I will be-" she was cut off by her head pounding and her knees giving way she collapsed.

Abhijit saw this and jumped to catch her.

She expected to fall flat on her face but surprisingly she felt at light as a feather when she looked up she tried to make out the blurred vision he was calling out her name.

"Tarika?" "Tarika? Okay that's it I am taking you home." He said.

"You can't carry her out of here Abhijit people will stare!" Sonali said.

"So who cares let them stare I am getting her out of here." He said.

"Ya and then if ACP and Salunkhe sir comes along and you get in trouble." Daya stated with mischievous grin.

They continued to argue and it made Tarika's head pound harder.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" she yelled.

Everyone froze; Abhijit was still holding her in his arms like a baby.

"Abhijit its okay you can let me down now." She said looking into Abhijit's eyes.

"Tarika …"he started.

"Abhijit please." She said again.

He did as he as was told.

"Okay guys thanks for the concern but I will be fine!" She said walking out of the lab and over to back room.

The 3 looked to one another.

"Time to bring in the big guns…" Sonali said with an evil glint in her eye.

Tarika was looking at a piece of evidence that could put the killer behind bars for good. She had just left DNA an hour ago and she wasn't feeling any better her head was pounding ever harder and her stomach was doing flips. She knew that Daya, Sonali, and Abhijit where going to try something but she had no idea what. She was jolted out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the lab door she turned around to see Salunkhe and ACP standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir, I was just about to call you, the blood on the jacket matches the vic's so that puts him at the scene even though he told us that he was nowhere near the club." Tarika said talking about one of the suspects.

"Tarika..." ACP said with a serious tone. "A little bird told me you where sick." He said taking a couple of steps into the room.

Tarika closed her eyes and sighed she should have seen this coming they weren't just going to let her work.

"Damn they are good!" Tarika muttered under her breath opening her eyes again.

"What was that?" asked, even though he knew what she said.

"Nothing." She said indecently.

"Tarika I think they are right, you don't look so good." ACP said.

" Thanks for the concern sir but I am not sick." She insisted turning back to her work.

"Tarika go home take a day off." Salunkhe insisted.

"Sir I am not sick!" She said again.

"Tarika don't make me have to force you to go home I don't want to have to suspend you." Salunkhe threatened; he wasn't really going to do that but if it got her to cave he would at least say it.

Knowing she had lost Tarika she took off her lab coat and hung it on the rack.

"See you Monday!"Salunkhe said as she walked past him.

Salunkhe went over Tarika's report on the evidence she found.

"I am good." He said to ACP

Tarika sighed as she walked into the locker room to grab her things. She opened her locker and grabbed her keys and jacket. Though she wouldn't tell anyone all she wanted to do was go home take a long nap. She turned around and walked towards the door just as she was about to leave the door opened and Abhi walked in.

He had his hands in his pockets.

"Salunkhe sir sent you home?" he asked.

"Ya thanks by the way." She said coldly with her hands across her chest.

"Hey it wasn't my idea Daya's, I would have carried you out of there if it was up to me." He said his hands up in the air silently stating that he wasn't here to fight.

"I'm sure you would have." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

Damn she had to get better at muttering under her breath thing!

"Nothing, night Abhi." She said quickly trying to cover it up she started to walk out, but Abhi stepped in front of her blocking her way out.

"You aren't driving." He insisted.

"Oh yea says who?" Tarika said daring him to contradict her.

"Me, if you forgot, you fainted not long ago and I don't think you are in any shape to drive." He said not paying any attention to the look she was giving him.

"I will just get a cab." She said trying to walk past him to the left but he mimicked her movements, still blocking the door.

"Good luck in this weather you know how hard it is to get a taxi in the winter, I will drive you home."

Truthfully Tarika would love that but she thought she might as well have fun.

"I don't know." Tarika said pretending to consider it.

"Don't make me get Salunkhe sir back out here." He playfully threatened.

Tarika punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh come on you big baby." She teased. They laughed.

Abhi loved this he loved listening to her laugh he loved her! And he knew she loved him but he had hurt her pushing her away when all she wanted to do was help.

"Tarika "He began after they had stopped laughing. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"Okay here it goes I am not good at the whole apology thing but okay." He said stammering he didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Abhijit are you sure you're not the one who is sick." She giggled.

"I'm trying to apologize here Tarika. " Abhi said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry." She said pretending to zip her lips.

"Okay here it goes." He said repeating himself.

"I pushed you away when I was in depression due to heavy work and I am sorry I shouldn't have I should have let you help me instead of pushing away it was all huge mistake and I do know that you're sick now because of me. You got annoyed with me and because of that you have stopped looking after yourself. You have started doing overtime without breaks and food. And I feel really guilty. I just hope that you can forgive Me." he said finishing.

She was silent for a couple minutes with no expression on her face she seemed to consider it for a minute then a smile danced across her lips

"I'll have to think about that, in the mean time you can drive me home." She said handing him the keys and finally walking past him.

"Whatever you say Tarika ji." He said turning around and following her out of the locker room.

After sometime.

Abhi turned off the ignition he sat back in the car chair. They were sitting in front of Tarika 's home.

"Alright Tarika we are-" he was cut off when he turned to look and find her head against the window sound asleep.

Abhi leaned back and chuckled to himself he didn't know how that would be at all comfortable so he decided to do them both a favor he didn't want to wake her up and be super cranky so he opened up his side of the car door and got out.

He then carefully went around and opened hers, being careful so she wouldn't fall out.

Then he scooped her up into his arms one hand under her legs and another around her back he closed the car door with his foot.

Tarika's arms sleepy draped around his neck.

Abhi chuckled _Oh he was going to bug her about this when she woke up! _

When he finally got up to her door he realized that he didn't have a key.

"Okay, Tarika please tell me you have the key in your pocket or we will be out here for a while!" he whispered to himself careful not to wake her he dug into her pocket at pulled out a key.

"Yes!" he whispered.

Careful not to drop her Abhi turned the key in the lock and then pushed the door open with his foot again.

"Alright." He whispered to himself, he put the keys on the table right in front of the door and then walked into her bedroom. He carefully placed Tarika on the bed and took of her shoes.

She stirred in her sleep a bit.

Abhi realized that she would wake up with the worst headache if she didn't take some aspirin.

He walked into her kitchen and dug around the medicine cabinet, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Yes_"_ Abhi whispered to himself for the second time.

He grabbed a glass from another cupboard and filled it with water.

Then he walked back into the bedroom. He placed the water and the aspirin on the bedside table.

_Should he wake her? Maybe if he just left the aspirin and water on the table for her she would be fine..._ Abhi thought _No he should just wake her._ Abhi finally agreed to himself.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tarika" He called out quietly.

"Tarika." He called out again softly.

Her hand came up and hit him square in the mouth.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the sore spot on the side of his face where her hand had hit.

Tarika stirred as she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" she said.

"Wow you really do pack a punch Tarika." Abhi said still rubbing his face.

"Sorry." She said smiling as she sat up a bit.

She looked down at her bed. "How did I get..." she stopped looking at Abhi as he smiled.

Tarika head pounded she closed her eyes putting a hand on her head. When she opened her eyes Abhi was holding out water and some aspirin.

"Thanks." Tarika said taking them and swallowing it. She placed the glass down on the table as she sunk back down into the covers.

_Wow that was easy I was half expecting her to fight me on that._ Abhi thought.

Abhi shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up to leave

" Abhi?" Tarika said looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for everything." Tarika said giving him a smile.

"No problem Tarika." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm coming back after shift to check on you no arguments!" Abhi said as he walked towards the door.

When he heard no response he turned around by the door, to see she had fallen asleep.

Abhi smiled to himself.

"Take care."He whispered.

He turned and walked out of the room carefully closing the door.

Tarika herd the door gently close she smiled to herself

Maybe being sick isn't so bad.

**A/N: **Pls read and review (R&R). And do check out CID forums.


	2. Chapter 2: Fasting

**ONE DAY in CID cafeteria:**

Vivek(Sipping juice): Naa jaane yeh ladkiyaan din bhar bhuki pyasi kaise rahti hai,meri toh poori band baj gayi.

Daya( who was taking coffee) :Vart Tasha ne rakha teri band kyu baaj gayi.

Vivek bitted his tongue.

Abhijit(smiling):Kyuki Vivek ne bhi vart rakha tha.

Fredy (who was covering himself behind paper got up by a jerk): Wait wait; what did you say sir?

Abhijit: Yahi ki Vivek ne vart rakha tha.

Fredy(smiling): Aapka matalab; ki Vivek purra din ,bina kuch khaye (looking at Vivek mischievously) piye raha ,not a single drop of water.

Abhijit(smiling):Hmmm.

Daya: Arrey waha Vvek. Agar tu khahin faint hogye tho?

Vivek: Nahi hota sir. Love gives you the strength.

Abhijit , Daya , Fredy (in chorus): Oye hoye.

They started teasing Vivek.

Abhijit who was just lying back in chair sipping coffee, something struck his mind suddenly. Daya saying purra din bhuka pyasa, saying faint ho jana. Tarika not eating anything, little faintness of Tarika, and after drinking water Tarika feeling nice.

Turning aside Abhijit (Thinking): Kanhi Tarika ne bhi toh vart toh nahi rakha tha?

Abhijit(Mind1):Naah

Abhijit(Mind2):May be possible

Abhijit(Mind1): Lekin kiske liye

Abhijit(Mind2): Arrey bewakoof tereliye. Aur kiskeliye?

Abhijit(Mind 1): Mere liye.

Abhijit:Oh God ,kya ho gaya hai mujhe ,Why I am thinking like this, why I am behaving like this.

_The whole team was busy in preparing for the court case of the serial killing ._

_Abhijit :Vivek tum jake lawyer se mil lo ,see if he needs any more information_

_Abhijit: Daya tum ek baar victim se baat kar lo ,kal ke case ke bare main_

_Daya nodded in Yes_

_Both Vivek and Daya left to complete their respective task_

_Fredy and Sachin left to their chamber._

_Same time Tarika came in with the report and handed over to Abhijit._

_Abhijit:Main final reports dekh leta hoon._

_Tarika nooded in Yes_

_After sometime:_

_Abhijit: Sab kuch tik hai. Tho fir chalene?_

_He was about to get up from the chair just when Abhijit's cell ranged _

_He took up his Phone_

_Aryan:Namesthey aunty ji. Haan Aunty ji._

_Tarika was listening _

_Abhijit: Kosish karonga aunty, thoda muskil hai, kal court mein case hai_

_Abhijit: Haan aunty ji, lekin aap hi kehti hai naa work is worship._

_Abhijit: Aunty jiiii…_

_Abhijit: Ab isme Tarika kya karegi_

_Abhijit: Haan who yahin hai Beureau mein. Achha theek hai deta hoon_

_Abhijit extends the phone to Tarika_

_Tarika: Namaste Auntyji_

_Tarika: Nahi Auntyji aisa kuch nahi,hum sab log shaam tak pouch jayenge _

_Tarika: Haan auntyji sab se keh di hai,kal hi sabko bata di thi_

_Tarika: Haan main ek baar aur yaad dila doongi_

_Tarika:Ji Fredy will also come,he doesn't mind._

_Tarika:Ji Aunty ji Daya aur Sachin se kaha Aunty wo logo bhi saath aayengey._

_Tarika(Throwing a glance to Abhijit): Aunty ji aap bikul tension maat lijiye,Sab ayenge (this time looking Direct in the eyes of Abhijit),hum sab samay se pouch jayenge_

_Tarika cuts off the phone_

_Abhijit: Tarika this case is very important._

_Tarika: Abhijit tumhe Aunty ji ne phele hi bataya tha naa,ki she is going to organize Pooja and Jagrata, phir bhi tum…_

_Abhijit(interjecting): Ab court ne case ki tarik mujhe pooch ke toh decide nahi ki naa Tarika_

_Tarika: Court ne yeh bhi nahi kaha Abhijit ki court case hai so you can't go to home today ,you can't participate in Pooja which is specially kept for us.( After saying she realized the meaning and looked at him. They both looked at each other) I mean mean for CID team (she said looking at ground)._

_Abhijit: Lekin Tarika…_

_Tarika :Lekin vekin kuch nahi Abhijit,I am not telling you to take leave,acche se kam karo aur jab office khatam ho gaye tab chalo._

_Abhijit threw a irritated glance to Tarika who smiled._

_**Vivek's Home:**_

_Abhijit ,Tarika, Vivek and Tasha have arrived directly from the office to Vivek's Home. Tarika in Abhijit's bike and Tasha in Vivek's. Vivek left tasha at home and went off.  
_

_All the three had their own dress for the occasion._

_Sachin's mother: Arey aa gaye tum log, hum sab tum logo ki hi raha dekh rahi thi,jao jaldi se fresh ho jao tab tak main chai-nashte bhijvati hoon_

_Tasha: Aunty ji main nahi longi(pausing little with a blush)mera vart hai._

_Sachin's mother and Vivek's mother smiled_

_Vivek's mother: Theek hai beta, tum sab fresh ho joa ,hum kitchen main jake dekhte hai_

_Tarika's face glowed with a mischievous smile _

_Tasha:Actually mummy ji chahti thi ki main vart karoon._

_Abhijit (listening mummy ji .his smile broadened): wait wait_

_Tasha paused_

_Abhijit: Iska matlab hai ki Aunty ji has also accepted_

_Tasha nodded in yes with a blush. Tarika hugged her and Abhijit congratulated her._

_Tasha: Actually she suggested me no compulsions._

_Tarika(mishivously): Aur bolo aur bolo…_

_Tasha:Tarika!_

_Tarika: Lo main kab kuch kaha,kal ki baat tum aaj bata rahi hoon,maine kuch kaha?_

_Tasha:Actually main subah batana chahti thi ki kal main mummy ji se mil ke aayi lekin case ke karan_

_Tarika( hugging Tasha): No problem dear, we are very happy for you._

_Tarika (parting From Tasha) : kahi Vivek ne bhi vart rakha tumhare saath._

_Tasha nodded in yes with blushing._

_Abhijit-Tarika smiled happily. While smiling they looked at each other meaning fully. Their eyes spoke voulumes of love. _

_After Tarika and Tasha got freshen up. They went to the kitchen to see if they can help out something._

_Looking Tarika and Tasha in Indian Traditionals both mothers were very happy ._

_Vivek's mother(taking out there nazar she said): Nazar naa lage dono ko kitne sone lag rahe hai._

_Tarika and Tasha smiled._

_Then placing tray in the hand of Tarika_

_Vivek's mother: Jao beta tum log chai-nasta kar lo,thodi rest le lo tak jaye honge._

_Tarika:Aunty ji rest toh hum roz hi lete hai,we will also help you._

_Sachin's mother:Sure dear , jaroor help karna lekin abhi jao ,jake thodi rest kar lo, Tasha tum bhi tumhara phela vart hai naa, take rest._

_Vivek's mother: Waise bhi baki sab kaam ke liye servents hai naa,we have to just guide,hume sirf pooja samagri ka dhyan rakhna hai, Prasad toh Deeptiji ne bana di,main pooja ka saman tayyar kar deti hoon,baad main tum logo ko hi bagna padega so take rest_

_Sachin's mother: Haan Beta jao tum log rest kar lo, Abhijit Vivek ke kamre main hi hai shayad, usse bhi nashta keliye bula lo._

_Both of them nodded in yes_

_Tarika placed the tray on the centre table and was about to say when_

_Tasha:Excuse me Tarika ,tum Abhijit ko bulao tab tak main Vivek se pochti hoon woh log kab tak pahaunch jayengey._

_Tarika nodded in Yes with her heart beating very very fast. She had dressed for him specially. She wanted to look good before him. _

_She went upstairs. All the time she was worried about will Abhijit like her dress or not….Tarika knocks the door of Vivek's room ._

_Abhijit (in a frustrating voice): Door open hai._

_Tarika seeing him fully frustrated with his kurta(Smiling):Abhijit tum to ladkiyon se bhi zyada time lagate ho tayaar hone mein._

_Abhijit who was fully engrossed in buttoning his Kurta, hearing her voice__Abhijit stopped trying with buttons of his kurta and raised his head saying_

_Abhijit : Arey yaar ,yeh kurta bhi naa, tab se koshish kar raha hoon lekin buttons hi nahi….._

_He stopped in midway watching Tarika _

_Abhijit(mumbled): Beautiful. Pari hai ye…_

_Tarika who was standing in distance from him, doesn't heard but recognized he had said something_

_Tarika: Tumne kuch kaha?_

_Abhijit:Hmm nahi main kah raha tha ki kurte ke buttons hi nahi lag rahe. Haan yehi kaha._

_Tarika (coming close to him smiling) ,Sr. Inspector of CID, aapko abhi tak kurte ke buttons lagane nahi aate,koi sunega toh kya kahega_

_Abhijit (trying again but not yet succeeded):I am leaving, pata nahi kya ho gaya, yeh kurta bhi naa, let it be I will wear some other thing. May be jeans he tik rahega. _

_Tarika: Lo itni si baath. lao main laga dethi hoon._

_Abhijit surprised left trying. Tarika took steps towards him. Each of her steps made Abhijit's heart to pound harder and faster. Tarika was buttoning his kurta, difference between them was now negligible _

_Abhijit was watching her, he was totally lost in her, here Tarika's heart was beating fast, her face turned crimison red, she could sense him, his breath and his steady stare on her._

_Tarika(after buttoning, smiling little to compose herself ): Ho gaya ._

_Not getting any response she looked at him and said._

_Tarika: Abhijit ho gaya_

_She found his eyes pouring deep into her__. __She was feeling weak to resist his gaze, composing herself_

_Tarika:Abhi..._

_She was about to call him when._

_Daya(coming inside and going straight to bathroom): Abhi tum yahaan ho….._

_Abhijit revived out__. __Sensing there closeness he parted himself little back.__Not knowing what to say Abhijit mumbled thanks to her. But he cursed Daya and the person who stitched less number of buttons on his kurtha._

_Tarika broke up with a smile, but something was bothering her inside__. __Rembering why she was in his room she asked him to come fast for having snacks and left the room. As Tarika turned her dhupatta swayed through Abhijit's face. He inhaled her scent and fell on the bed with thud._

_**Down in the hall**_

_Tasha was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.__Tarika came to her sat beside her. Tasha saw her face which was red by now and smiled to herself making a point to tell Vivek and find about it. Abhijit came and sat followed by Daya._

_Tasha: Lo Abhijit sir aur Daya sir bhi aa gaye._

_After saying this she observed that both became uncomfortable while looking at each other. _

_Abhijit and Daya settled down on the couch just in front of Tasha and Tarika._

_Tarika poured coffee in the mug and Tasha extended it to Abhijit and Daya, then Tarika extended plate of snacks to him. Both their hands where shivering a little and Daya noticed this and smiled to himself._

_Abhijit: UmmUmm. Tum ne nahi li._

_Tarika was in a great fix, not knowing what to answer._

_Abhijit: Kya hua?_

_Tarika: Nahi kuch nahi tum shuru karo main aati hoon._

_She escaped fast from there without even looking toward him or others._

_Abhijit: Isse kya ho gaya?_

_Daya rose his shoulder smiling._

_Night 9:00 pm_

_All the ladies have finished Pooja and are now desperately waiting for moon_

_Tarika and Tasha were also feeling very thirsty and tired as this was their first karwa chauth._

_But still they were doing all the chores given by the ladies. Since everybody knew Tasha was fasting she was given lighter work. And most of the work had to be done by Tarika Tarika had already had tiring day at Lab and in court was feeling weak by every passing minute. _

_Pandit:Ji pushpanjali ke liye phool lagenge_

_Vivek's mother (searched around her but not finding): Lagta hai main phoolo ki tokri pooja ghar main hi chod aayi. _

_Tarika: Aunty ji mein laa deti hoon. Aap please baithiyega._

_She stood to go inside when…_

_Sachin's mother__:Tarika beta Prasad bhi le aayo bahar_

_Tarika: ji Auntyji_

_Tasha: Wait main bhi chalti hoon tumhare saath._

_Tarika nodded in yes_

_They went inside the home.__ Tar__ika headed toward Pooja Ghar and Tasha toward the kitchen. While taking the flower basket Tarika felt somebody was behind her. Has she turned she bumped into Abhijit and lost her balance. Abhijit got hold of her by her waist and made her to stand. They both stared at each othe. Both their eyes held the other one. The flower basket slipped and it rained flower over them. Tarika herd Tasha calling her so she came out of trance and started picking the flowers sitting on her knees. Abhijit too came to earth and helped her. While picking up both their hands touched each other's and Abhijit clicked each of Tarika's blush and pinned it in his heart. Finally they both got up. Before Abhijit could come out and say sorry Tarika ran away with basketblushing._

_The Pooja was completed and the ladies were now relaxing waiting for the moon before the jagrata begins._

_Vivek hadn't said about the vart to anybody since he was knowing if the team came to know ,it would be really difficult for him to handle their teasing gun shots._

_Suddenly he heard the voice of some ladies"Chand nikal gaya " "Chand nikal gaya"_

_The surrounding was lovely, wife were seeing their moon from the chalni and then to their hubbies and each husband was making her wife drink water thus breaking there fast successfully._

_Tasha and Vivek too doing the same process as per the instruction._

_Tarika gave a look to Moon and then to Abhijit who was instructing something to the sound operators who had came with the singers for the jagrata._

_Tarika was happy seeing him first after the moon, this was the first time she had kept the fast without even drinking water ,before this too she had kept fast but on rare occasions like Maha Shivratri and Asthami, that too taking some foods which are allowed in fasts ,but this was the special fast for her, a very special fast which she had kept for the safety of her love, for thanking God to keep him safe and sound and praying God to always keep him safe always._

_"Tarika"_

_Tarika came out of her thoughts, she found Vivek's mother in front of her._

_Tarika:Ji Aunty ji._

_Vivek's mother: Yaha kya kar rahi ho chalo khana kha lo ,phir jagrata bhi shuru ho jayega naa._

_Tarika:Hmm haan auntyji app log shuru kijiye ,main aati hoon._

_Vivek's mother: Jaldi anna beta ._

_Tarika :ji._

_Vivek's mother headed to other ladies to have dinner._

_Tarika understanding that she had to break her fast herself ,she can't accept him to break her fast, started moving towards the buffet when she found herself to be very weak, just like she will fall down if she doesn't sit , automatically her hand went on her head ,but not wanting to disturb the lovely surrounding around her ,she headed fast inside the home, Abhijit who was talking with Daya, Sachin and Fredy was also glancing Tarika from his eye sides which he was doing from the starting of the function , found Tarika is not feeling Ok._

_Daya (feeling Abhijit's concentration on the entrance of home and he saw and not finding anyone there ): Abhijit kya hua? Any problem?_

_Abhijit (straightening): Hmm kuch nahi , you all continue main abhi aata hu._

_He too headed towards the house finding Tarika. All through the time he was worried about her._

_**Inside **_

_Abhijit found Tarika seated on the couch with couch's back supporting her head and her hand on her head_

_Abhijit settling down on the knees with concern keeping his hand on her lap_

_Abhijit: Tarika!_

_Tarika opened her eyes with some strain. _

_Abhijit: Are you feeling Ok?_

_Tarika nodding her head slowly._

_Tarika: Hmm, kuch nahi Abhijit little weakness. _

_Abhijit: Weakness nahi lagega toh kya hoga,you haven't ate anything from evening, nastha bhi nahi kiya hai tumne. I was watching you all the time. You also gave your whole lunch to me. Aakir tum kar na kya chathi ho. Kabhi kabhi tum mere samajh se bahar ho Tarika._

_He got up headed toward fridge, opened it, took bottle outside and poured water in the glass _

_Coming to Tarika he straightens her, made her to drink water holding glass in his hand. Then kept the glass on the center table._

_Tarika mumbled thanks in a very low voice._

_Abhijit: Let me bring up some food._

_Tarika: No Abhijit, it's Ok, pani pine se thoda achha lag raha hai mujhe,l et's go outside, sabko chinta ho rahi hogi._

_Abhijit: Lekin_

_Tarika(tugging him) : Abhijit I am feeling hungry please. Chalthey hain na._

_Abhijit(smiling):Theek hai chalo_

_They went outside and joined the team for lunch._

Abhijit had closed his eyes while thinking about previous day event with hot cup of coffee in his hands.

Suddenly his phone started to buzz and he came out of his thoughts. While doing so he lost his balance and was about to fall backwards. Daya held him at the right time and fixed the chair back in position. In this process the hot coffee spilled on Abhijit's pant.

Daya: Sambhal ke yaar.

Abhijit: OUCH… Uff Ufff…

Daya: Kahin laga kya?

Abhijit: Arrey bevakoof. Coffee girgayi yaar. Jaal gaya yaar.

Daya(teasing): Khaan pey gira Abhi.

Abhijit(in pain): Wahaan pe.

Daya(teasing): Arrey wahan pe matalab.

Abhijit(angry now) : Matalb pair pe. Aur khan pe.

Daya(sad):Bahut dard ho raha hai kya.

Abhijit: Nahi. Sukoon hai.

Daya: Bahut hot tha kya?

Abhijit: Nahi I feel very cold. Mein ne kya cold coffee mangi kya. Arrey Daya aur kitney sawal puchogey.

Daya and Abhijit started walking out of cafeteria… While walking….

Daya: Acha Acha. Tho chalo Tarika ji ke paas.

Abhijit: Uske paas kyun. Aur baaki ke log kahaan gaye?

Daya: Wo log tho kab ka nikal pade. Jab tum apni yaar Tarika ji ke khayalon mey dhubey padey they…

Abhijit: Daya bus karo yaar. Pheley sey hi itna hua hai aur upar sey tum bhi…

Daya: Mazak tha boss.

Abhijit: Mazak my foot. Mazak karney ka ye time hai kya. Wo bhi mere iss haal mein.

Daya: Boss your are responsible for this situation.

Daya laughed at Abhi sweetly. While Abhijit sent draggers at him through eyes.

Abhijit(thinking): Daya is right. I am responsible for this situation. What is happening to me? Yesterday I was staring at her when she was near me. But now even when she is not with me I am lost hopelessly in her. Ufff…..


	3. Chapter 3:Scared of losing you

**Author's note:** This is the fight about which I mentioned in my first story : A death game.**  
**

In that I have written how Tarika tries make Abhijit confess. Its chapter 5: Taunting memories.

**Time 8 pm.**

**Tarika:** Daya tum ussey kaho ki mein yahaan huin aur tab thak mein ghar nahi jaugi tab thak wo yahaan nahi ayegaa.

**Tarika: **I don't care about time. I don't know how you make him come here.

**Tarika cut her call. She was standing in the beach near the water. She started walking along the water.**

**Tarika(muttering to herself):**_ Kya samjhatha hai ye apne aap ko. Phele wo mere pichey padatha aur aab Hmmmm….. Kabi kabi lagtha hai I know everything about him and sometimes he is so new to me._

**She left out a hard sigh venting all her anger out.**

**Tarika(thinking):**_ Aaj sey two weeks hogaya hai since I have seen Abhijit. He never comes to lab or if I go to bureau he walks away from there. He does not call me regularly. Call tho dur ki baath message be nahi kartha hai. Jab I tried calling him he never picks up. Agar ghalthi sey utaa bhi leta hai tho_

"_Abhijit: Sorry mujhe bahut kaam hai. Baad mey." (Tarika said mimicking Abhijit). _

_And doesn't even reply to any of my messages. Why is he behaving like this to me and only to me? Kya samjhtha hai ye Bandar apney aapko._

**Tarika 1**: _Bandar? Tarika tum usko Abhijit ko Bandar bol rahi ho._

**Tarika(angry):** _Haan. Bandar Bandar. Tho kya hua? Nahi wo tho langoor hai._

**Tarika 1:** _Langoor. Tarika !_

**Tarika:** _Ek number ka dhakan. Phale lab ka chakar chalatha tha bina koi wahaj ke. Tarifen sunatha tha. Tarika ji ye Tarika ji wo. Phir jab hum bhi unsey pyaar karney lagey tho (shying) hmm kitney kush they. (Again getting angry) Magar thab bhi ek baar bhi apna pyaar ko kha he nahi. Sr Inspector Abhijit theen words bol nahi sakey. Wahh. Ab patha nahi kyun avoid karney lagey. Aakir chal kya raha hai uskey mann mey. Samjhtha kya hai apney aap ko._

**Tarika sits down and keeps her head on her knees and hugging it. Tarika after venting out all her anger became sad. She felt lonely.**

**Tarika(to herself):** _Pehel baar meiney kisi pey trust kiya. Pyaar kiya._

**Tarika 1:** _Tarika uske pass kuch tho kaaran hoga?_

**Tarika:** _Agar ho tho batha saktha hai naa.(sniffing) Ye yesey yesey aadi raasthey paar haath kyun chod raha hai. _

**Tarika 1:** _Please control yourself. _

**Tarika:** _Control yourself. Wohi tho kar rahi thi for past two weeks. Abb nahi. I am tired. I am tired and sick of him. Jab mein akele thi tho itna dard nahi hua tha. Abb jab koi aaya hai aur bina koi wajaha sey chod jatha hai tho dil bari pad jatha hai. Itna dard hotha hai ki marne ka dard bhi bahut kam hai. Ji chatha hai ki mar hi jaun._

**Tarika 1:** _Don't worry Tarika. Mein hoon naa._

**Tarika(smiling sadly):** _Umm.. Patha hai usney bhi yahi kaha tha. " Main hoon na". Ab who bhi nahi hai. Mujhe bahut akela pan mehasushotha hai. I still try Tarika. I have tried lots of time to talk to him. Ask him what is bothering him. Magar usney kabhi muh dikake, aankh mila ke baath hi nahi ki. He has become so cold with me. He doesn't even let me near him let alone inside him. _

**Tarika 1:** _Everything will be fine Tarika._

**Tarika:**_ Fine hmmhmm. Fine my foot. Mein tho din raath ye soch soch ke thak gayi huin ki aakir uskey satha kya hogaya hai. Mein ney Daya sey bhi baath ki magr us dakan ne Daya ko hi kuch nahi bathaaya tho wo mujhe kya bathayega. Mujhe daar lagrah hai ki if I have done something wrong._

**Tarika 1**: _No. This can't be._

**Tarika:** _Nahi he is so sensitive. He must have taken something seriously which I must have said has joke. Agar yesey hotho why doesn't he say to me freely. I will change myself. Anything for him._

**Tarika 1:** Hmm..

**Tarika:** _Patha hai jada dard kab hotha hai? Thab jab he completely ignores me and walks past me as if I don't exist in this world and he doesn't know me. Thab jab who mere saath hothey huey bhi nahi hotha._

**Tarika 1:** _Tarika but I think he still loves you._

**Tarika:** _Itna hone ke baad bhi your saying that he loves me…_

**Tarika 1:** _I have seen in his eyes. Jab bhi tum uske samney aathi ho who kil jatha hai magar jaldi hi wo cold ho jathaa hai. Yaad hai Daya ne bhi kaha ki aaj kal wo ghar pe bahut shaanth hotha hai. Baath hi nahi kartha. And that he is acting normal only at work place. At home he is sad and moody._

**Tarika:** _Agar wo pyaar kartha hai wo ussey accept karney mein tayar kyun nahi hai. Mujhe tho bahuth daravaney sapney aarahey hain. Ki wo mujhe chod ke kisi aur sey pyaar kartha hai._

**Tarika 1**: _Chup pagali. Yesey kuch nahi hai. You're just imagining too much._

**Tarika:** _Fir kyun…. Why this is happening to me…._

**Abhijit had come a few minutes before. Has he saw the slumped figure of her his heart skipped beats. He just stood there for a while. He saw her fighting with her emotions and he cursed himself for bringing her to this situation. He went closer to her and was about to touch her shivering body.**

**Tarika felt him near her. She looked up and saw him. She saw the pain the same pain in his eyes. She got up. Abhijit seeing tears falling went forward to wipe. Tarika backed away, turned to other side and wiped her tears away. She then turned back to face him. As she turned and looked at his eyes he looked down in shame. **

**Abhijit:** _Itni der yahaan kya kar rahey ho. Bahut thand hai, tumhe kasi hojayegi. Aur bahut sun saan bhi hai, agar tumhey kuch hogaya tho…._

**He left in mid sentence as he acknowledges that he was worrying for her. He turned back.**

**Tarika(thinking):** _Tum itna fikr karthey ho tho fir kyun ….._

**Tarika(softly):** _Abhijit…_

**Silence prevailed between them for some time. Only the sound of waves and wind is there.**

**Tarika went and stood before him. She couldn't see his hung face. But she could feel his pain.**

**Tarika(softly) :** _Abhijit please mujhe dheko._

**Still no response from him.**

**Tarika(lifting his face):**_Abhijit tumhe hua kya hai._

**Abhijit saw the love pouring out from her eyes. He couldn't resist her her. He had hard time covering his love from surfacing. He was trying to keep the expressionless face before her. Abhijit then removed her hands from his face taking care not to be rougher or too soft.**

**Abhijit:** _Tarika tum ghar jao._

**Tarika:** _Nahi Abhijit I won't go till I get answers to my questions. _

**Abhijit:** _Tarika, kya hua hai tumhey._

**Tarika:**_ That is what I want to know Abhijit. Akir hua kya hai tumhe. Why are you avoiding me?Why are you treating me like stranger? _

**Abhijit(seeing here and there except her face): **_Tarika tum kya baath kar rahi ho. I don't get you._

**Tarika:** _Don't lie to me Abhijit. You know exactly what I am talking about._

**Abhijit turned around and walked towards the water. Tarika got angry. She walked and stood before him.**

**Tarika:** _Javaab dow Abhijit. Why are you going away from me?_

**Abhijit was silent still. He didn't know what to tell. His mind was fighting. His thoughts were conflicting. His emotions were combating each other. His head was pounding hard. **

**Tarika( slowly and steadily):** _Abhijit kya tum ne….. tum ne mujhe apne life sey nikaal diya?_

**Abhijit looked at her perplexed. She was calm. But her mind was wild just like the sea behind her. **

**Tarika:** _Bathao Abhijit._

**Abhijit mustered all the energy.**

**Abhijit(shouting over the sound of waves):** _Haan._

**Tarika was shocked totally shocked. Her legs were shaking. She felt sick and weak.**

**Abhijit:** _Haan I have removed you from my life. I shouldn't have come behind you in the first place._

**Tarika(swallowing ):** _Per kyun? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you? I am sorry Abhijit agar meiney ghalthi ki ho tho. I didn't do anything in purpose. Please Abhijit tell me what did I do. I will surely rectify it and won't do such a thing again._

**Abhijit felt horrible at himself seeing the way how Tarika was pleading like a child before him. He couldn't keep the secret any more. His heart went out to her. He wanted to hug her and say **_"please don't cry. I am there for you. I will take care of everything." _**He couldn't he can't …**

**Abhijit saw her face again he lost. He lost to her and in her.**

**Abhijit**_**:**__ Please Tarika. It's not your fault. I am not worthy of you. Everything is wrong with me. I can't keep you happy Tarika._

**Tarika was confused. She couldn't find out why he was thinking so low about him. Why he is thinking like this in first place?**

**Tarika:** _Who told you? Who told you that you're not capable for me?_

**Abhijit(like small child):** _I know. I find out myself. _

**Tarika(composing):**_ Acha tho Sr Inspector Abhijit saab ne kesey find out kiya. Jara humme bhi bathaiye ga._

**Abhijit(in low tone and remembering an incident): **_Wo jab last month Fredy ko goli lagi thi and when he was hospitalized , bhabhi ji bahut ghabrayi gayi thi . She was crying till Fredy became alright. She was in unbearable pain. And I don't want to you to…_

**Tarika(continued):**_ To see me in such pain. Magar Abhijit….._

**Abhijit looked up and continued.**

**Abhijit:** _Tarika CID ke kaam mein kab kya hoga kisi ko bhi patha nahi chalega. Khabhi kuch bhi mission aajayega aur hume jana padega. Kab sey khahaan sey goli agyegi aur humari seen chuke jayegi patha nahi hoga. Agar aaj ghar sey nikaley tho patha bhi nahi ki hum fir sey lautengey ya nahi. Aaj is waqt I am alive but next minute I may not…_

**Tarika kept her hand on his mouth.**

**Tarika:** Shh shh. Abhijit yesey math bolo.

**Abhijit(removing her hand):** _Tarika this the truth. Agar hum kal ek saath hongey tho mere jaaney ke baad tumhara kya hoga. I already don't have a guaranteed life. I don't want to risk your life too because I ..I.._

**Tarika expected him say it. But Abhijit stopped. Tarika saw the love pouring out from his eyes. **

**Tarika(thinking):**_He is so possessive and thought so much about me. For me. Tum mere liye apni life ko narga banahey keliye tayar ho Abhijit. Nahi Abhijit. Jab sey I started loving you I promised to keep you happy always_. _**Meine tumhe chodney keliye nahi balki tumhare har dhuk mein saath dene ka shapth li hai Abhijit.**_

**Tarika:** _Abhijit itni sey baath. Abhijit mujhe patha hai what problems I have to undergo if I want to live rest of my life with you. Mujhe garv hoga Abhijit kabi dhuk nahi. Tik hai. Agar if I die before you? Then… Abhijit mauth kab bhi kisi ko bhi aa saktha hai. Even I can die before you…._

**Abhijit:**_ Please. Please Tarika don't argue with me. I have made my mind. And I won't change it at any cost._

**Tarika:** _You can't say like this Abhijit. Agar tumhe chodney ka irada tha tho pichey kyun aaye? Humaara dil kyun bhelaya. _

**Abhijit:** _I told know everything was a mistake. People in my position can never get married. It's my fault._

**Tarika(controlling her emotions):**_ Tho you don't have any relationship with me. You have thrown me out of your life. HmmHmm Ok. Say it once by seeing my eyes and I will leave you._

**Abhijit**(mustering all the strength)(looking at her eyes): _**I am sorry Tarika it's over….**_

The last two words felt like knife piercing into her heart and making it into small pieces. She walked back in shock. She wasn't steady. A big wave came and made her imbalance. She was about to fall so she closed her eyes tight. Before she could fall two strong pair of hands held her by her waist. Abhijit pulled her up. They were standing close to each other. Tarika opened her eyes slowly and looked into two pairs of worried brown eyes. Those eyes which relived at once knowing that she was safe. Those eyes which never told her lies. Eyes which spoke volumes of love for her.

Abhijit left her and ran away. He left his guard down. He let his love for her surface. She saw him naked with all his fears and love which he never showed her. Abhijit ran till he reached a safe distance from her and left out his breath which he was holding till then.

**Abhijit: **_I am extremely sorry Tarika. I do love you very much. But you have to forget me. I don't want to hurt you Tarika. I am sorry. I am sorry._

**Tarika:** _I did had a doubt before. But I am confirmed now. Abhijit you do love me. But Abhijit you're scared to accept your love. I saw it in your eyes. Tumhare aankhe kabhi mujhe dhokha nahi dey sakthi._

_**(grining mischeiiously)**__ Aur mujhe patha hai ki tumhe line pe kesey lana hai. Ab dhekho tarika ka kamaal._

Tarika smiled for the first time after two weeks.

**Author's note:** Hope you guys liked this chapter. Especially, the person who gave me this idea. Thank you yaar. Hope it met your expectations. ** If you any of you guys have any Abhirika moments to share please write your ideas under MOMENTS topic in ABHIRIKA forum.**


	4. Chapter 4: All in a day

Time 6:00 am.

Saturday:

Abhi slept very close to Tarika, hugging her by waist because he always loved her like nothing she was just perfect for him.  
Abhi : Tarika utho na... mujhey office jana hai. (He is still sleeping slightly opened his eyes just to make Tarika awake so she can wake up and wake him up by her romantic tricks)  
Tarika : Tum uth chuke ho na ... toh ab khud tayar ho sakte ho grow up Abhijit ! Wesy bhi may bahut thak gai thi raat ko. I need more sleep.

Abhi : Liar ! Liar! Liar.  
Tarika (woke up and sat on the bed): Eh hello, what do u mean by liar? Haan? You know how much work I have to do in house and in lab, especially yours who messes up whole house before leaving for office huh.  
Abhi (Laughing on Tarika): May toh tumhe uthana chata tha.  
Tarika (irritated): I hate u Abhi, you wait until I get you.  
Abhijit: But I love you (by wrapping hands on her waist and keeping his head on her lap) and by the way you can take revenge by giving me a romantic kiss (giving her a wink and grining)

Tarika(angry) : You are such a ...  
Abhi (Putting finger on her lips): Madam aaj raat date pe u and me?  
Tarika (Pushing Abhi away and heading towards bathroom.): Soch k bataun gi.

After some time.

As she walked out toweling her wet hair, she heard some soft song being played nearby. She followed the melody and reached the next room. The door was wide open and Abhijit was doing his pushups and the songs were playing one by one on the stereo in one corner.

Lost in the romantic music, she was now shamelessly starring at him. Feeling awkward Abhijit stopped doing push up and looked up at her. She only then realized what she was doing and felt embraced. She then sat opposite him drying her wet hair. Her favorite song _churalia hai humne hai dil ko_ from the list started playing as she closed her eyes and started humming it. Now it was he who was staring at her.

Abhi: Beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhi: Umm you look pretty in wet hair.

She blushed hard and he was surprised as she looked even more beautiful in those red cheeks that he loosened his grip on the floor and crashed down.

She was over him in an instant, worry spread on her face.

Tarika: Abhijit are you okay?

He mumbled yes a second later as he stood up slowly with his face lowered and his hands rubbing off some imaginary dust from his vest. He did not dare look up for the fear of meeting her gaze. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Tarika: Sure you are okay?

Abhi(feeling awkward): Haan. I think a shower would help.

Shifting his eyes off her reluctantly, walked away to their room.

Just as they finished breakfast they heard loud horn.

Abhi: Lo Daya agaya.

Tarika: Jaaldi chalo.

Abhi: Tum bhi naa. Har samy mujhe bhaganey mai hi hothi ho.

Tarika(mocking): Accha.

Abhi(putting his shoes): Haan aur nahi tho kya.

Tarika(handing his wallet and gun): Tumhe nahi lagtha ki aaj kal tum bahut sharath karney lagey.

Abhi: Nahi. By the way we are going out today evening.

Tarika: Are you sure tumhe aaj kuch important kaam nahi hai?

Abhi(reaching door): Ho bi tho kisi ko dheke aajunga. Aapkeliye.

Tarika: Wah wah. Phele lunch mein time pe aana.

Abhi(adamant): Mujhe patha nahi hum jaa rahen hain. That's final.

Tarika: As you say Sr. Inspector Abhijit.

Abhi: Good then I will meet you at lunch Tarika ji.

He leaned in and gave her a soft and sweet kiss full of his love. She bid him goodbye.

Time 2:00 pm.

Abhijit reached home too late from the work and found that Tarika was sleeping on the dining table waiting for him. He smiled and walked inside, and came back after warming up the food. He sat down beside her and then woke her up slowly, she sat upright guiltily.

Tarika: Sorry who bas…

Abhi: I understand maine bhi tumhe phone nahi kiya

Tarika(angry): Exactly tumne phone kyon nahi kiya.

Abhijit was surprised but he continued

Abhi: Tumhe patha tha na wo meeting thi isilye….

Tarika(rudely): So what meeting thi toh kya mai har waqt tumhaara intazaar karti rahun khane pe.

Abhijit also had enough of it. And has being a short tempered him self.

Abhijit: Kisne kaha tha wait karne ko, maine to nahi kaha tha, tum khaa kar sow sakti thi, main khud hi khana kha leta.

Tarika: Dekho Abhijit….

Abhijit: Kya dekhun, agar mujhe itna sab sunna padega isse accha toh main khud hi khana bana leta.

Tarika: Fine. Tumhe jo karna hai karo, khana hai khao nahi khana hai mat khao.

She stood up and walked inside, even Abhijit stood up and walked out of the house angrily.

On the other side when Abhijit stormed into the bureau. Only Daya and ACP were there. Abhijit opened his computer and just stared at it. ACP and Daya looked at each other and smiled sensing the problem. ACP signaled Daya to go and talk to him.

Daya: Abhi don't tell me now you had a fight?

Abhi remained silent. Not even he moved a little. ACP saw Abhi not reacting so he went to him.

ACP: Abhijit you consider me as your friend and share your problems with me right?

Abhijit nodded in agreement.

ACP: Abhijit just because your wife gets angry at you, you can't start ignoring her and exerting yourself.

Abhijit looked open-mouthed at his boss.

ACP (smiling): Meri shaadi ko bhi 35 saal ho chuke hain and I know how it is at first. And wife kabhi kabhi bahut irritating hothey hain.

Abhijit and Daya smiled slightly.

ACP: Wesebhi she has full right to get angry at you.

Abhijit(frowining): Aap kiske side ho sir.

Abhijit asked puzzled but in a determined voice.

ACP(calmly): Of course tumhaare biwi ki side me.

Abhijit(frustrated): Aur aisa kyon sir?

ACP: Kyonki agar who tumhaari care nahi karti toh wo tum par kabhi gussa nahi hoti.

Abhijit was about to argue on the topic but his boss's words acted like a can opener on his head. He looked at Daya who smiled down at him. He himself would scold Daya many times because he doesn't take care of himself. And, yes if she wanted then she could have easily ate lunch and continued with her own work. He felt like the most foolish person on earth to have taken her words in a different manner.

Daya: Kyun boss jab tum mujhe daathey ho tho fo fikr hotha ab jab tumhe koy fikr se daatne aaya hai tho ghussa ho jathey ho.

Abhi smiled sheepishly at them. ACP walked to his cabin.

ACP( standing on the door, a slight smile playing on his lips): And never forget, if ever a woman gets angry on you because just she cares for you, it means she loves you. Ab ghar jaakar lunch karo and make it up to her.

Daya: Haan bhai jao. Bahuth achaa mauka hai. Sir ne hi permission dey di.

Abhijit got up patted Daya said thanks to both of them and hurries off.

On reaching their room he found that Tarika has dozed off while working on the lap top on the bed. He went near her kissed on both her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Abhijit smiling at her. She thought it was a dream and closed her eyes again but again opened startled.

Tarika(thinking):He had come, Abhijit had come.

The thought itself brightened her face again. He had kept his ego aside and come home for her. She was indulged in the thought when she saw Abhijit waving hand across her face. She hugged him tight. Abhijit hugged her even more tightly.

Abhijit(thinking):So she did care for him, and that was precisely the reason of her anger.

Abhijit: Sorry Tarika.

Tarika: Tumhe sorry bolne ki koi zaroorat nahi hain Abhijit,sorry toh mujhe hona chahiye.

Abhijit: I know mujhe bhi samajna chahiye tha ki tum sirf isiliye gussa hui kyonki tumhe meri parwaah hai, kyunki tum mujhse pyaar karthi ho.

Tarika just looked at him moved by his words.

Abhijit: Chalo hum kahna khathey hain.

She brought a plate and served the food and sat down beside him and commanded him to eat. She took the food in spoon and fed Abhijit.

Abhijit: Tum bhi khao. Wesy bhi tumne bhi kuch nahi khaya hai. I will feed it to you.

In a similar manner his hand moved automatically and held out the spoon for her to eat. She smiled at his childish behavior and gladly accepted it. And they fed each other. By the time they finished it was already 3:30 and Abhijit stood up to go back to office. Suddenly his phone rang; it was his boss's number.

ACP: Abhijit go and sleep, office kal se aajana.

Abhijit searched outside that if he was standing somewhere nearby but couldn't find him. Suddenly he received another message

_Abhijit never forget I know your nerves._

Abhijit smiled and then went inside and joined Tarika. He said what happened to her. And they both shared a laugh. After which Abhijit took the dishes to the kitchen. Curious to see what he was doing she walked behind him. He began cleaning all of them one by one, and she reached there to stop him and grabbed his hand, her eyes telling her that he needn't do it.

Abhijit: I don't want you to tire you out.

She was in no mood to oblige so she started helping him. He washed them and she kept them in their places, when suddenly both of them turned at the same time and banged into each other. They looked through each other's eyes and got lost until the sound of water overflowing from the sink disturbed them, Abhijit hurriedly turned it off and she got the mop to clean it up.

Evening:

Time 6:30 pm.

Tarika was giving final touches to her appearance when Abhijit entered the room. She was wearing an aqua blue colored top and black jean and he was in his grey T shirt and black jean. He stood on the doorway and leaned on the door mesmerized by the view he saw. It was hard to now a days see in modern outfit. It was soon when Tarika noticed him and blushed hard smiling at him.

She stood up and he walked towards her

Tarika: How do I look?

He stared at her from top to toe and then frowned a little.

Abhijit: Baaki sab toh theek hai bas ek hi cheez ki kami hai.

Tarika: kya?

She asked looking at herself if something was not right.

Abhi: Ek minute.

He bent down at her and caught her shoulders. She closed her eyes at his touch and did not open them. He just leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open in shock and she clutched to his shirt tightly.

Abhijit: Yeah. Ab perfect hai. A color of natural blush on your cheeks is no match artificial one.

He stood there smiling and she kept her eyes lowered.

Abhijit: Ab chale .

She looked up and burst into mirth's of laughter. He looked at her confused

Abhijit: kya hua itni hasi kyon aa rahi hai.

Tarika: Tumhaara face.

Abhijit: Kya hua use? Kuch laga hai kya.

Tarika(laughing harder): Haan meri lipstick.

Abhijit frowned and stood like an angry child who was being made fun of. Tarika laughed even more and then Abhijit turned angrily to the other side. Tarika stopped laughing at once and moved in front of him, she wiped the lipstick off his lips and mouthed a sorry kissing his cheeks again this time taking all measures to prevent the lipstick getting on his face. He smiled and hugged her.

In a Disco:

Abhijit and Tarika sat at a corner table.

Abhijit: Dance with me.

Tarika: Please Abhi nahi. I can't.

Abhijit: Tarika don't be a spoil sport yaar. Ek hi dance apne husband ke saath. Please.

Tarika: No Abhijit. I am sorry.

Abhijit sulked. Abhijit went to get something to drink. When he was waiting for the drink.

A girl headed towards him.

Girl (smiled at him holding out her hand for a hand shake): Hi.

Abhijit just shook it lightly not wanting to disobey the basic etiquette of socialism. She grabbed his hand a little tightly not wanting to let go and he had to remove her hand by using his other one. Abhijit wanted to go away but he also did not want to make a fuss in front of everyone so he was forced to stay there.

But the girl started smiling and jabbering incessantly. Abhijit just smiled back at her only half listening to her, unaware of another pair of eyes which now were on him narrowed and annoyed.

She could tolerate everything but not that her husband had left her alone and flirting with another girl.

So she grabbed up a glass of soft drink from passing waiter and drank it trying to calm herself.

Waiter: Madam yeh galat glass utha liya aapne isme hard drink thi.

But it was already too late she had drunk it in one gulp.

Tarika(anger): Acha hai. Or ek milega.

Waiter(confused): Ji madam.

She took 4 to 5 glass and now moved towards Abhijit furiously.

Tarika(shouting at his ear top of music): Abhijit !

He looked up at his beautiful wife at once, sidelining Priyanka away she came closer to him and put her index finger in the center of his chest .

Tarika(complaining tone): Abhijit tum mujhe wahan akela chod kar yahan is ladki ke saath flirt kar rahe ho?

Abhijit realized at once that she was drunk.

Abhijit: Tarika tumne pi rakhi hai ?

Tarika: Nahi tho. Bus itna saa.(showing measurement by forefinger and thumb finger).

Abijit shook is head in tension. Tarika slipped slightly in nashaa. Abhijit caught her and his first instinct was to look around, luckily no one was bothered to notice them.

Abhijit: Tarika ab hume ghar chalna chahiye.

Tarika: Kyon tum karo na us ladki ke saath flirt.

Pointing to a half bald middle aged man. Abhijit looked in that direction and chuckled, and then shifted her finger in another direction.

Abhijit: Idhar nahi udhar.

Tarika looked in that direction and frowned, and punched hard in his chest.

Tarika: Dekha tum abhi bhi usi ko dekh rahe ho. You are very bad hubby.

Abhijit: I am sorry ab main kahin nahi dekhunga, bas tum ghar chalegne wahan par sirf tumhaare saath hi baat karunga theek hai.

Tarika: Nahi. I want to dance.

Abhijit: Now. But you said.

Tarika: Dance. Dance. Come on now…..let's dance.

She smiles up at him and her arms go around his neck and she starts swaying lightly to the music. Abhijit too puts his hand around her waist. Both sway to the remix music of _phela nasha_ song. After the song, he gently untangles her arms from his neck and creates a distance. He pulled her out and once they are out he carried her to car.

He made her sit in the car and then drove for home, Tarika swayed with the wind and Abhijit was admiring her, never having seen her behave so childishly. She looked even more beautiful when her curly hair tickled her face and she shook her hair furiously to move it off. She blew her hair but it fell again and again. And she blew again and again. Abhi looked at her silly antics and then he just tucked the hair behind her ear.

Tarika(angry):Don't touch me you you flirty boy. I hate you. (like four year child unable to believe something) Tum sach mein uske saath flirt kar rahe the?

Abhijit grinned at her jealousy and she frowned again, and turned her face in the other direction angrily. He stopped the car at the side

Abhijit: Hmmm aaj madam bade gusse me hain ab lagta hai kal se khana nahi milne waala.

She turned furiously and glared at him.

Tarika: Tumhe apne khane ki padi hai main gussa hoon toh hoti rahun tumhe kya, usi ladki ke paas chale jao.

Abhijit felt guilty at his actions and turned her to face him.

Abhijit: Tarika tumhe sach me aisa lagta hai ke main uske saath flirt kar raha tha?

Tarika: Haan.

Abhijit(cupping her face): Tumhe mujhpar itna bhi bharosa nahi hai.

Tarika: Hai naa. Hai khud se bhi zyada hai par tum mujhe akela chod kar uski ladki se kya baat kar rahe the?

Abhijit: Tumne he mujhe akela choda. I just asked for a dance with you. Wo bhi pyaar se. Par tumne mana kardiya. And anyways her name is Priyanka and she is my informer.

Tarika lowered her head in guilt knowing that he was right.

Tarika: So you started flirting with her.

Abhijit didn't like the way the conversation was moving. To lighten the moment.

Abhijit: Wesey nahi hai. Mein huin he bahut handsome. Tho ladkiyan ake girjathi hain mere upar.

Tarika (pulling his collar): Handsome my foot.(her hair bouncing and falling over her face) Arrey handsome ke bachey kabhi apni shakal aainey mey dhekhi hai kya. Aaj ke baad agar koi bhi ladki tumhare samne batakthi hui dheki tho mein tumhaara nahi nahi tum kya karogey bichare. Tum hara kya kasoor hai. Tum tho bahut handsome ho naa. Mein uss ladki ki aathma ko batka dhungi…..

Mumbling these lines she fell on Abhijit' arms. He smiled at her and made her to lie down on her seat. He adjusted the seat so that she could lie down comfortably. After reaching home Abhijit carried Tarika to bed and both dozed off in deep slumber.

Time 6:00 am :

The next day dawned and Tarika woke up first her head still slightly spinning from the drink, slowly she took out the medicine for headache and drank it along with water. Her headache now subsided a bit and she remembered all the events of last night and smiled looking at her Abhijit.

Tarika(caressing his cheeks and whispering): I love you for loving me so much.

She kept her head on his chest. At the same moment a hand curled around her waist possessively.

Abhijit: I love you too.

Tarika looked up at once surprised.

Tarika: Tum kab uthe?

Abhijit: Jab tumne itne pyaart se mujhe I love you bola " and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Tarika smiled and hugged him back.


	5. Chapter 5: 5 elements

**12th February.**

**Time: 10:30 pm.**

**Inside a house in a room:**

A man runs and comes inside.

Man: Mein ne wo place check kar liya boss. Aap ne tik kaha 15 august se bhi parson whaan pe bahut beed aane waala hai uss function mein.

Boss: Good job Bitoo. Now we need a prey to execute our plan. Bitoo koi mila?

Bitoo: Nahi boss. Babloo gaya hai. Wo kisi naa kisi chokri ko llutaa ke layega.

**In bureau:**

Daya coming towards Abhijit cabin.

Daya: Tho chalein boss. Bahut raath ho chuke hai.

Abhi(shutting down his system): Haan Daya. Ek minute I will ask Tarika if she needs lift. Itna raath ko taxi mein jaana safe nahi hoga.

Daya: Ok tum puchlo. Till then I will get the car out.

Abhi nodded to him while calling Tarika.

Abhi: Hi. Kahaan ho?

Abhi: Lab pe? Ab thak? Ye salunkhe sir bhi na I tell you. Wo tumhey he itna kaam kyun dhethey hain?

Abhi(sheepishly): Haan haan patha hai (repeating her lines) kyun ki tum ek he assistant ho lab mein.

Abhi: Haan baath ye ha ki we are leaving. So do you want us to give you lift? Raath bhi bahut hogaya.

Abhi(disappointed): Nahi per kyun?

Abhi: Ghadi layi ho tho kya. Ussey yahin chod dow. And come with us. Nahi nahi I will come with you. This is better idea.

Abhi(sad): Salunkhe sir ko chodna hai. (Cursing under his breath). (Becoming bright). Ek idea hai. Salunkhe sir ko mey Daya ke saath bejh detha huin.

Abhi(disappointed like a child): Nahi ho saktha per kyun. Tarika this is not fair. You have to pay for this. I tell you.

Abhi: Bye? Ab bye kyun bol rahi ho? Tarika ? Tarika? Hello?. Damn Salunkhe that man. Har baar ghalt waqth pe aajathey hain. Abhi ab chalo akele.

**In the parking lot:**

All four met at parking lot. Salunkhe hurried Tarika knowing that Abhijit will try some tricks. Before sitting in the car Abhijit gave puppy dog look at Tarika. She couldn't help but smile at him. They both parted ways in opposite direction.

Abhi and Daya got struck in heavy traffic.

**In side Quallis :**

Daya: Itni beed. Itni raath ko.

Abhi: Haan yaar we are almost 15 minutes late from usual time.

Daya: Lagtha hai aur bhi half an hour lage ga yaar ghar jane ko.

Abhi(worried): Patha nahi Tarika sahi salaamath pahunchi hai yaa nahi.

Daya(smiling): Due to this month or usually your are worried so much about her. Phele tho itna express hi nahi karthey.

Abhi: Daya I am always worried about her safety as she stays alone and work timings is so odd. But haan patha nahi aaj kyun kuch adik fikr ho rahi hai.

Daya(smiling): Boss love is in air.(Abhi too smiled). Agar wo akele hone par tumhe itna fikr ho rahi hai tho jaldi apne ghar ley aao naa. Btw have you planned anything for day after tomorrow? Kuch plan van ki hai naa? Ya iss baar bhi kaam kaam.

Abhi: (angry) Phicley baar bhi tha.( sad tone) Plan tho hai ya. Dinner ka. Ghar pe. Magar, dow hurdles hain yaar. Ek hummare ravan jo leave hee nahi dhethey. Or dusara…

Daya(laughing): Salunkhe sir.

Abhi(sad): Haan. Khud apne girl friend ke saath jathey hain dinner par. Magar Tarika ko har samya mujh sey durr rakthey hain.

Daya(teasingly): Chu chu . Poor Abhi.

At this Abhi glared at him and Daya broke out laughing.

Daya: Acha acha. Phone karkey dheko ussey.

Abhijit called her. After the call:

Daya:Ghar pahucnh gayi?

Abhi: Nahi yaar. Salunkhe sir ko chod ke abi hi wo nikali hai. Kahaa ki ussey kisi dosth sey milna hai. Shor mein kuch sunaai nahi diya tik sey. I told her to call me when she has reached her home.

Daya: Dosth ko milna hai abi. It's 11:30.

Abhi: Haan yaar. I told her. But she said that her friend had some urgent work to do.

Daya: Ye ladkiyan bhi naa.

Abhi: Haan yaar. Kabhi samaj mein he nahi aathey.

They both looked at each other laughed.

**Near Gate way of India :**

A girl came running towards Tarika.

Girl: Sorry yaar. I am sorry.

Tarika: Kya yaar Taani. Arrey itni raath ko tickets kardini ki kya zarurath hai. Kal bhi karidh sakthi ho naa. Aur ( indicating her hand). Ye sab kya hai. Tumhare boy friend ne diya kya.

Taani(blushing): Haan. Ab chalo tickets khatham ho jayengey.

Tarika: Booking tho 12o'clock ko start hoga naa. Now it's only 11:45.

Taani: OMG 11:45. Chalo chalo jaldi chalo. Bahuth lambi queue hogi. At any cost I have to get tickets.

Taani literally pulled Tarika to the counter. Near the counter Taani gave her teddy bear and Rose bouquet to Tarika and went to stand in the queue.

At sharp 12 a man announced that bookings are open for _Vday bash_. All the people who were standing around Tarika rushed. She was pushed in the crowd.

Tarika(thinking) : Arrey baaprey. Itney log. Why are these people mad at spending time in a bash than spending time with each other? Just two of them. (She blushed thinking about it).

Tarika just stood caressing the rose one among the crowd. Suddenly she felt darkness all around her and someone lifting her from ground.

**Time 2 am:**

Babloo: Boss humne maal laya hai.

Boss: Khaan hai?

Babloo: Ghadi pe boss.

Boss: Jaldi lao. Jao bitoo help karo.

Boss:Wah bahut he kubsoorath hai ye. Patha nahi ab iske Majnu ka kya haal hoga.

All three laughed.

**13****th**** February:**

**Time 10 am:**

**CID bureau:**

Abhi is walking through and fro in the entrance passage. He was trying Tarika's number repeatedly. Others were working inside and were worried about Abhijit. Seeing the growing irritation and anger by each minute nobody had guts to talk to him. All of them waited for Daya. At the same time Daya came out of the lift and saw annoyed Abhi pacing in the corridor.

Daya: Kya hua Abhi. Itna stressed kyun ho? Bureau bi jaldi aagaye bina bathaye. Any problem?

Abhi: Tarika phone nahi utaa rahi hai yaar. I am trying her from morning 7 o'clock. She said she will call me after reaching home. But she didn't call.

Daya: Thak gayi hogi. Tho sow gayi hogi.

Abhi: I also thought so and I also slept. When I called her in morning her mobile is switched off. I even went to her home. It's locked. So I came to lab…  
Daya: Tho?

Abhi: She hasn't come yet.

Daya: Khani kaam sey gayi hogi. Tum tension math lo yaar. We will try after some time. Now come inside ACP sir aaney ka time hogaya hai.

ACP walked inside. He saw tension in Abhi's face. He is about to ask him but he got a call in his cabin. So he walked off. Same time Taani came inside crying with her boy friend. Taani said everything about what happened last night. Everybody was shocked. Abhi scolded himself in his mind for leaving her alone yesterday. Daya assured Taani and sent her away. ACP came out and learnt about Tarika missing. He felt pity for Abhijit.

ACP: Daya tum aur Fredy Tarika ka patha karo.

Daya: Ok sir par…

ACP: Abhijit come we have to attend an important meeting now.

Abhi: But sir… OK sir.

Before going Daya assured Abhi that he will find out something and that it will be a simple kidnapping case only. A silence fell in the bureau which was broken by the shrill sound of phone. Vivek walked over and attended the call.

Vivek: Sir ek murder hua hai beach pey.

Daya: Ok. Sachin, Vivek, purvi and Kjal tum log jake investigate karo.

They all nodded and walked away. Daya turning to Fredy.

Daya: Fredy tum Tarika ke phone records aur last location find out karo. Till then I will go to Gate way of India and find about the car.

**Gate way of India :**

Daya reached Gate way of India. On the way he asked Taani to meet him at Gate way of India. Daya found Taani.

Daya: Kal aakri baar Tarika ko khan dheka?

Taani walked for some distance.

Taani: Sir yahaan pe. I gave her my teddy bear and bouquet and I went to stand in the queue there. (Pointing to ticket counter).

Daya walked around the area searching for clue. He saw a man sweeping the area at some distance. He went to him and was about to ask that time he saw a teddy bear and rose bouquet in the dust bin.

Daya called Taani to confirm it.

Taani: Haan sir yehi hai. Yehi hai.

Daya(to the sweeper): Tumhe yeh khaan mila?

Sweeper: Sir wahaan entrance ke pass.

Daya walked to that place.

Daya: Yahaan?

Sweeper: Haan sir.

Daya: Hmmm. So kidnapper has escaped from this entrance. Magar kya ussney Tarika ko beshos kiya ya… Tarika know them?

Daya: Acha Taani. Ye bathao ki Tarika ka car khaaan park kiya tha?

Taani took Daya to parking lot.

Taani: Sir yahan par. Magar?

Daya: Magar Kya Taani.

Taani: Sir kal tho car tha yahaan pe.

Daya: Kya car tha jab tum ne dheka. So kidnapper has not taken the car.

He looked around and saw a police constable. Daya went near him

Daya: Aapney yahaan koi car dheky jo kal raath sey padaa hai. Black color ka hai.

Consatble: Tho wo aapka hai. Wesey hi chod ke chaley gaye kal raath ko. Abb yaad aayi kya?

Daya: Bahuth baath math karo jaldi bathao car kahaan hai.

Constable: Aaj subah he tow karkey car ko E7 police station legay hai. Jake lelo.

Immediately Daya and Taani reached the E7 police station and retrieved the car and sent to CID garage. After that he left Taani in home and moved to bureau.

**In bureau:**

Daya: Haan Fredy kuch patha chala?

Fredy: Bus yahi ki last location Gate way of India. And around 12:15 ko cell switch off hogaya sir .Last call Abhijit sir ne he kiya hai.

Daya: Issey tho kuch nahi kar sakthey.

Fredy: Sir aapko?

Daya told everything what he found. Has Daya finished both got message from ACP to come to conference room.

**In conference room:**

Everybody was seated in the conference table.

ACP: As you all know today morning I and Abhijit attended a meeting. In that meeting we discussed about security for tomorrow. They are expecting a bomb blast. It's just a theory. No one is sure. So they have given order to provide security throughout Mumbai tomorrow. And we have given the security responsibility for Gate way of India.

Daya: Magar sir Tarika also got kidnapped from there only.

ACP: I know. But I don't think its related to terrorist kidnapping. If it would have been terrorist kidnapping they would have called CID by now to inform that one of us is being kidnapped. Now let's get to work.

ACP started explaining the plan with a ppt. Daya saw Abhijit. Daya knew that although Abhijit was concentrating on the present task he was thinking and worried about her. Daya mouthed sorry to Abhi when he looked at him. He just smiled and looked away.

ACP: Tho this mission is important for us. Be alert and ready. Now everybody can disperse and take rest. Assemble here sharp at 9pm with all your gears and bullet proof jackets. All the best.

**Time 7 pm :**

**In Abhi's house:**

Daya(slowly): Abhijit!

Abhijit(faking a smile): Haan Daya?

Daya: Don't you give that fake smile to me. How can you be so cool when so much has happened?

Abhi: Patha nahi kyun Daya Kal mujhe dar tha, bahuth fikr horahi thi Tarika par. And she got kidnapped. Abb patha nahi mere dil mein ek ajabi se kushi hai. Jaisey I am going to see her.

Daya(shaking his head): Abhi your mad. Abhijit tumhara aaj Tarika ke saath dinner plan hai ghar par yaad hai ya nahi.

Abhi: Haan hai. And something tells me that I will find her before that and this time we are going to have dinner together.

Daya: Itna confidence. Achi baath hai. I am happy for you. But itna confidence tab bhi honi chahiye jab you're going to propose her tonight.

Abhi(actinig irritated): Haan haan love guru chalen.

Both checked their guns and jackets before going.

**Time 9 pm:**

**CID Bureau:**

All officers were standing in a straight line. Everyone was looking smart and alert. ACP sir was giving some final commands. After that everyone dispersed to the location.

**Gate way of India:**

**Time 11 pm.**

ACP went inside to check the guest list and meet organizer. Abhijit and Daya were standing on the other side near the Arabian Sea.

Abhi: Check Check. Fredy, Sachin , Vivek , Kajal and Purvi. Reply. Are you in positions?

Abhi: Be alert. Be alert. Party has begun. Best of luck guys.

Abhi showed thumbs up sign to Daya who was standing 10 feet away from him. Daya nodded and showed thumbs up.

Abhijit was surveying his surrounding clearly. Although it was dark at this part he poked everything under his torch and made sure there was nothing harmful. Frequently he asked updates from others.

Abhijit(thinking): Hmmhmm. Mujhe kyun yesey lagtha hai ki tum yahaan ho Tarika. Mere aas paas. OMG Tarika where are you?

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Daya shouting his name on the Bluetooth.

Abhi(composing himself): Haan Daya. Kya? I am coming.

**Time 11:20 pm**

Abhi jogged to small port. He saw Daya holding a man by his collar and shouting at him.

Abhi: Haan Daya. Kaun hai yeah.

Daya: Yeah yahaan pe chupkar dhek rahaa tha. Agar pucha tho kuch nahi batha raha hai. Boss kuch tho ghadbadh hai.

Abhi: Acha. Ruko hum bhi dhekthey hain kaun hai yeah.

Abhi pulled the man by his collar and made to face him.

Abhi: Tum.

Daya: Tum issey janthey ho?

Abhi:Haan he is my new informer. Kya baath hai billu?

Billu: Saab hum aapko dhek ne aaye saab.

Abhi(knitting his eyebrows): Mujhe. Pikar aaya hai. Hain…

Billu: Saab maaf kar do saab. Magar bar mein do log iss jagah ko uddaney ke baath karhey they saab.

Abhi and Daya looked at each other shocked.

Abhi: Information paki hai.

Billu: Haan saab. Tik raath 12 ko.

Abhi(agitated): Magr kesey?

Billu: Wo nahi patha saab.

Daya: Tumhe patha hai. Jhut math bolo.

Billu: Nahi saab. Jitna patha tha batha diya saab. Hume jaaney dijiye saab abb humey marnaa nahi hai.

Abhijit (coming out of thoughts): Tik hai tum jao. Agar information ghalath nikali wapas jail.

Billu(scared): Ji ji saab.

Daya: Abhijit?

Abhi: Have you told anyone else?

Daya: No. Sirf tumhe bulaya.

Abhi: Good.

He saw all around him. In one direction couples were entering in bikes and cars. The part was in full swing with loud music. On the other hand silent sea with boats and ship pulled over.

Daya was just standing silent beside him. He knew Abhijit very well to disturb him now.

Abhi(thinking): Kahaan hai. Kahaan hoga. Come on come on.

Abhi closed his eyes and looked upwards. Cool sea breeze brushed his face. He opened his eyes jolted. He searched his pocket frantically.

Daya: Kya hua?

Abhi: Hawa.

Daya: Hawa?

Abhi: Haan. Program list mein tik 12 bajhe ko flower rain hoga.

Daya(gearing up): Haan. By helicopter. OMG.

Abhi: Jaldi chalo Daya. We don't have time it's already 11:32 pm. Kisi ko bathaney ki jarurath nahi hai. Chalo.

Daya and Abhijit ran frantically to the front gate. Got into the Quallis and made their way to nearest helipad. Vivek saw them and called them.

Abhi(shouted) : Tum apna kaam karo Vivek. Aur tumhe humare kasam kisi ko batha na nahi.

They reached helipad. They got inside showing their batch to security.

Abhi: Hummare pass time kam hai.

Daya: Haan yaar it's 11:46.

At the same time they heard sound of helicopter. Both ran in the direction. They both got into second one as first one reached considerable height above ground. Inside they checked everyone.

Daya: Clear hai boss.

Abhi(kicking with his leg): Damn. Mathlab bomb first helicopter mein hai.

They saw through window that they were nearing the Gate way of India.

Abhi: We are running out of time.

He saw parachute and started wearing it and giving instruction to Daya simultaneously.

Abhi: Tum yahaan sey uss helicopter ko contact karney ka koshish karo. I will fly down. They will throw the bomb by any means which we don't know. I will try to stop it. You also inform ACP.

Daya: Abhijit.

Abhijit: Don't worry. (to make the moment light) Wapas aaunga dinner date hai mera kal.

Daya smiled and ruffled his hair.

Daya: All the best.

As Daya opened the door, they saw something falling from other helicopter apart from flowers.

Daya: OMG koi aadmi hai.

Abhi too without wasting time jumped and went down with flowers. He caught hold of the personby hand and was shocked hell out and his eyes became moisture.

**Time 11:57 pm.**

**In the mid air:**

Everything was happening in seconds. So fast that nobody had time to blink.

Abhi(slaping her face): Tarika. Tarika. Open your eyes Tarika. Please.

Tarika slowly opened her eyes. She saw Abhi, her Abhi before her. She was about to say something.. Abhijit kissed her bang on her lips pouring all his emotions of missing her in that one kiss.

**Time 00:00.**

**14****th**** Feb:**

Parting. In the background of beautiful fire crackers of all colors and sparkles. And in shower of flowers.

Abhi(shouting top of his voice): I love you.

Tarika was totally confused. Then she realized what just happened she blushed red. Flowers were falling all around them. Then they heard tick tick sound. Tarika opened her jacket as abhijit was holding her. They saw the bomb. They both looked at each other. Suddenly they passed right into a cloud and came out a little wet. Abhi realized that they were free falling immediately pulled the parachute. Now they were gliding. Tarika was holding Abhijit and one hand of Abhijit was securely around Tarika's waist.

Tarika(shouting): Abhijit tum jao. Bahut time nahi hai sirf two, theen minutes hai.

Abhijit: You just keep quiet.

Tarika was not satisfied she removed her hand around him and pushed him. Abhijit didn't expect this so he couldn't keep his balance and left her.

Tarika(shouting) : I am sorry Abhijit.

Abhijit glided his parachute towards her in nano seconds and got hold of her. He brought her very close to him and held her. This time tightly so that she doesn't try any of her stunts this time.

Abhi(angrily): Don't even think of trying your jungle billi stunts here after Tarika. I am serious.

Tarika hugged Abhi. He felt her shivering.

Abhi: I am sorry Tarika. Please I can't lose you. I love you.

Abhi brushed away her tears with a soft kiss on both her cheeks. Tarika looked up to him and hugged him.

Abhi(serious tone): Suno. We are going to fall inside the sea now. So be prepared to swim. Try to take you jacket off in the mean time.

Tarika removed her jacket off in which bomb was attached. Only half minute was left.

Abhi(shouting): Are you ready. (She shook her head).Take your breath in. Jump.

BOOM!

All the CID team gathered near dock area and was crying in shock. Everybody screamed ABHIJIT. Everybody thought that they had lost him. From up Daya too saw it from helicopter but smiled has he known that his Abhi was safe.

**Inside the deep blue sea:**

Abhijit came out of water and saw around. He couldn't find Tarika. He started shouting her name. But no response from her. He again went inside. He searched for her in the dark. He even got hit by rock in the dark. He just swam when he brushed against something soft. He went near and felt Tarika. He brought her out and patted her back. She threw all the water out. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Abhijit.

Abhijit left hold of her again she fell back into the water due to weakness. Abhi went again inside he saw her. She opened her eyes inside the water. Abhi caught hold of her hand and swam near her. Tarika held his head and kissed him right on the lips. First Abhi was totally shocked then he too gave way for her lips to play with his. They both came out of water totally breathless. Both were panting heavily for air. They both looked at each other, with their forehead touching each others and laughed.

Then they swam across to towards the shore.

Tarika(swimming beside him): I love you Abhijit.

Abhi in shock stopped swimming. Tarika too stopped and came near him. She closed his open mouth and laughed at him.

Abhi: Kya kahaa?

Tarika(blushing and in sing song way): Jo tumne sune ko chaha. Aur jo tumne ab sunaa.

Abhi: Fir sey ek baar kaho naa.

Tarika(shaking her head): Nahi.

They both heard the sound of boat nearing them.

**In the boat:**

Daya(shouting): Abhijit.

Vivek and Fredy (shouting): Abhijit sir.

Here both Abhijit and Tarika waved their hands and shouted back to signal them. Daya saw them and asked Vivek to drive towards them fast.

Abhi: Lo abb boat bhi aagayi. Please ek baar bolo naa.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhi: Wahi jo tumne phele kahaa. Sirf ek baar, boat aaney sey phele. Jaldi. Daya aaraha hai. Jaldi.

The boat came near them. Quickly Tarika said I love you near his ear and his heart popped out of his mouth and started dancing here and there. It was until she planted a kiss across his cheeks again that he came back to his senses.

Abhi (closed his eyes and shouted): YES.

Daya: Abbey. Kya yes chila raha hai. Yahin rehne ka irada hai kya.

Hearing Daya voice he jolted back. Abhi saw that Tarika was already aboard. He smiled sheepishly at Daya. Daya seeing his sheepish grin just shook his hand and pulled him up.

**Time 8 pm.**

**In Abhi's home:**

Both Abhijit and Tarika where sitting on the sofa. Abhi was in is normal formal dress without the coat and Tarika in her formal just returned from a heavy day work. Abhi had a bandage in his forehead and Tarika had one in her elbow. They both where laughing at the turn of events.

Abhi(smiling): Kya din tha Tarika. Phele I love you se start hua phir murder investigation.

Tarika(smiling): Jo tum itney din mey nahi bol paye wo aaj khe diya bina darey. Wo bhi zamin se 6000ft upar..

Abhi(continued): Aur zamin ke 7 ft neechey.

Tarika: Haan. Kissiney bhi aaj thak yesey propose nahi kia hoga.

They smiled at each other. Abhi admiring her and Tarika smiled mixed with shyness and tinge of blush.

Tarika: Chalo Abhi tum dress change karlo. Tab thak let me set the table.

Saying Tarika got up. Abhi pulled her hand. Tarika turned at the same time he stood up. Both banged their head at each other. Abhi left her hand and looked at her. She looked up at him and suddenly she banged his head again with her and ran away. He stood their shocked. He ran towards her caught her by waist from behind and lifted her a little.

Tarika: Chodo Abhijit.

Abhi: Nahi.

Tarika: Agar tum nahi chodo gey tho I will not show you the surprise.

Abhijit(leaving her): Surprise?

Tarika: Haan. I just got an idea. Tum fresh ho jao. And I will also go home and get ready.

Abhi: What do you want me wear.

Tarika(picking her hand bag): Just formals. Pick me up around 10:30.

Time 10:30 pm:

Abhijit rang calling bell. She opened the door. Abhijit was wearing blue jean and green check shirt with jean coat and white sport shoe. Tarika was wearing a black jean with blue top.

She went inside and Abhijit followed. Tarika took a back pack.

Tarika: Chalein?

Abhijit: Haan.

Tarika saw that Abhijit had brought his bike.

Tarika: Bike?

Abhijit(smiling): Haan. Any problem?

Tarika: Umm Umm Nahi.

Abhijit(smiling knowing the problem): Tho sit.

Tarika sat behind him leaving some gap and she didn't hold him instead she held bike. Abhijit smiled at her by seeing her in the mirror.

Abhijit: Khaan jana hai?

Tarika: Umm. You drive I will show the way.

Since it was night time he drove at 60km per hr. And the road was so bumpy that Tarika finally held his shoulders to stop her self from hitting against him. Abhijit smiled to him self each time she hit him. And cherished how Tarika felt uncomfortable and blushed.

Abhijit: Bag mey kya hai?

Tarika: Baad mey bathaungi ab yahaan sey right lo. Uske baad third left.

After some time they halted.

Abhijit(getting down): Yahaan pe.

Tarika(smiling): Haan. (pulling him): Chalo.

They both walked through a small pathway covered with shrubs. At the entrance..

Tarika(sitting on her knees and smiling): Kesy hain dada ji aap?

Dada ji(adjusting his spectacle): Kaun. Ahh. Beti mey tok huin. Tum? Aur ye kaun hai ladka?

Abhijit too sat on his knees.

Tarika: Mein tik huin. Aur ye...

Dada ji: Beta lagtha hai tum bahut special hogey iskeliye. Tabi wo aaj tumhe yahaan layi hai.

Abhijit(happy): Ji. Mera naam Abhijit hai.

Tarika: Hum andar chalthey hain dada ji.

Both bent down to get blessing.

Dada ji: Ek dusare kaa saath kabhi nahi chodna. Har ghum aur sukh maein saath dena ek dusre ka. Kush raho dono.

Both smiled at dada ji and at each other. Then they went up. They went round round the spiral staircase. After some time Tarika pushed open a door and went inside. Abhijit followed her. She stood before an old big lamp.

Tarika(lighting the lamp): Tumhe patha hai Abhijit ye 80 years old Lighthouse hai. Since the sea routes have chaged they have build a new one near the beach. Jab jab mein iss lamp ko dhek thi huin tho I feel sad. Before 15 years this place would have been so lively know. It must have seen so many ships, lives, storms and wrecks. But still now it standing tall and strong. Not even a scratch as affected it. And now its so silent like it mourning over its happy days.

Tarika looked up at Abhijit. Abhijit saw the moist in her eyes. Tarika walked away and opened another door. A strong wind blew inside. Tarika walked outside on to the gallery passage. They both stood holding the railing looking over the silent sea before them. The cool wind was blowing against their face. It was soft in terms of weight at the same time hard in terms of force.

Abhijit: Tum yahaan aksar aathi ho.

Tarika(looking at down): Jab time milta hai tab. Ya jab I feel lonely and nobody is their to share it. Jab sey mein Mumbai aayi huin tab sey mera har dhuk aur suk ye light house ne dheka hai. Jab mein kush hoti huin ye hawa mujhe hug karleti hai. Aur mein rothi huin tho bhi ye hawa mujhe hug karke mere aansoo ko poch lete hai. This wind carries away all my sorrows with it and makes my heart light has it is.

Tarika now looked at his eyes. She thought he would laugh at her confession. But she saw something different in his eyes. Abhijit felt stunned at her confession. He was proud and jealous of her. Jealous because he couldn't be so close to her as this place was to her.

Tarika(smiling): Chalo Abhijit bahut bhuk lagi hai kuch khathey hain.

Abhijit: Yahaan?

Tarika: Haan. Wait.

She went inside and came back with her backpack. She sat down leaning against the wall and Abhijit sat beside her. She opened and took two cup noodles. She gave it to Abhijit who opened it. Then she took out a flask of hot water poured it in two cups. They both started eating and laughed at each others tricks. In the end both ended up feeding each other. Tarika then made hot tea.

Abhijit relished each moment with her. He admired for her skills in lab. But now he admired her has a human a child in her, a woman and most importantly as his lover. He was proud. Tarika was rummaging something inside her bag.

Abhijit: Tarika.

Tarika(still poking inside the bag): Hmhm.

Abhijit: Mujhe tum se kuch khehna hai.

Tarika(looking up): Haan bolo naa.

Abhijit got up beckoned her to follow him. He went an stood near the lamp. Tarika stood opposite to him.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijit.

Abhijit took a deep breath.

Abhijit: Tarika I may not be the most romantic person. Mere pass tumhe Vday dinner pay ley jaaney ka time nahi hai. Aur tumhe teady bear ya phool aur cards dhene ka akal nahi hai mere pass.

Tarika: Par..

Abhijit: Please let me finish. I coludn't even take you to a romantic dinner ya surprise dinner. I can't even guarantee you how long I will spend life with you due to my job. Par haan jab thak may zindaa huin tab thak mere ek ek saanso mein tumhara haq hai. Mey tumhe zarror kush raksaktha huin ek acha dosth ban kar aur ek achey husband bankar. I may not fullfill all your dreams but I will definetly try. Tarika aaj mein ne aaj hawa, aasmaan aur jal ko sakshi maan ke apna pyaar kabul kiya hai. Ab mein is prthvi aur agni ko sakshi maan kar I want to say that I love you till my last breath.

Tarika was speechless all the time. She saw a new Abhijit. She was rooted to the place.

He took out a small bag and took out a small chain with a pendant. And gave it to her. Tarika never touched or seen such delicate piece of beauty ever. She closely looked at the pendant and smiled softly. It was heart in shape inside it A T is inscribed. She gave back the pendant to him and turned.

Abhijit(sad and childish way): kyun Tarika passand nahi aaya kya.

Tarika(turning around): Arrey mere bademaak majnu mujhe phenaiye.

Abhijit grinned shyly and obliged her in putting her the necklace around her neck. Tarika turned back and hugged him. He was taken a back at first by the swift move. Then he too hugged her. She then kissed him on his cheeks and whispered I love you.

Abhijit was lying on Tarika's lap who was leaning on the wall. Both of them listening to songs closing their eyes. Tarika smiled and opened her eyes. Abhijit feeling her body shake he too opened his eyes.

Abhijit: Kyun has rahi ho.

Tarika: Mey ek bahadur CID officer ke baare mein soch ke haas rahi huin. Jisko ek ladki ko propose karney nay sey kitna dar..

Abhijit: Dar nahi..

Tarika: Haan haan. Sorry kich ikcha rahatha. Aur propose karney mein itna din lagay ki uthna din ussey pata ney bhi nahi laga hai. Jisko pyaar chuney ke baad sharmaaney laga. Aur bahut romantic honey laga hai.

Abhijit got up and looked at her eyes.

Abhijit(smiling softly): Bechara aur kya kartha wo ladki ke aankh jo talwar sey bhi adik thej hai ussey dhek they uss ke awaaz atak jathi hai. Haan magr aakir mein usseney bol hi diya.

Tarika(leaning on his shoulders): Haan.

Abhijit: Wesby I have to give you punishment.

Tarika(surprised): Punishment? What did I do?

Abhijit: Aaj jo tumne lab mein mujhe Salunkhe saab ke saamne phasya tha uss keliye.

Tarika(sitting on her knees): Tho kya. Tum chup chap lab mein khadey kyun nahi hothey. Kya zarurath thi mere paas aake kusur phusur karney ki.

Abhi(sitting on his knees): Iss liye tum Salunkhe sir sey batha dow ki I was asking about his girlfriend to you. Suna uss doc ney kya kaha. Ki mujh nay himath nahi hai apni dil ki baath keheney ki and I was jealous oh him. Jealous of him my foot. Hmmm.

Tarika: Tho sach hi tho kaha unhone.

Abhi(horror): Aur jo mein aaj subha kaha tha aur diya tha. Wo?

Tarika(surprised): Kya kiya aur diya tha Abhijit tumney.

Abhi: Oh ho. Tho madam bhi apni taang kichney lage hain.

Abhi went to get hold of her. But Tarika pushed, stood up and ran. Abhijit to got up and trapped her against the railings. Tarika put her hands over his shoulders. They both looked at each other and smiled. He went close to her. Tarika blushed. Abhi touched her gentle cheeks. He felt that the color will spread to his fingers too seeing the rate at which she was reddening.

They both turned around and watched the endless sky meeting the endless sea just like their endless love for each other which met today.

**Author's note:** I always wanted Abhi's proposing different from others. I don't know it's romantic or not. But this is the best I could do. I wish that it meets up to your expectations and I have not disappointed you. Pls check out review page. :)


	6. Chapter 6: The other side of you

**Morning 11 am:**

Abhijit was welcomed by the mild fragrance of jasmine and bright daisys. Abhi was impressed with the clean maintenance of garden. Abhi parked his bike outside Tarika's house. Abhi was wearing a black jean and grey T-shirt and brown cooling glass. He walked up and was about to ring the door bell when he heard loud music from inside.

Abhi: Itna loud music. Lagtha hai uske saath uske dosth bhi hain. Hmmmm. (scratching his head with bike key) Mujhe usey batha ke aane chahiye tha.

He rang the bell not having the heart to return back without getting her dharshan. No response for the bell due to loud music. The door opened under his force has he banged on it.

Abhi(smiling): Arrey dharwaza tho kula hai. Chalo andar chalthey hain.

Abhi went inside and locked the door. He saw that the music system blaring in the living room. But he couldn't see Tarika anywhere.

Abhi: Music hai magar koi dosth tho nahi hai yahaan par. Tarika khaan hai?

As he surveyed the area standing in the living room he saw something white cloth fluttering in the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen and froze to the spot with open mouth. Tarika was dancing while cooking. She was dancing for the song "Mere khawbon jo aaye ". She was totally engrossed and lost in her own world.

She was cutting vegetables and making expression in her face and hand movements according to the lyrics and singing as if she is saying all those words in reality. One time with knife other time with carrot and next time with cucumber was used by her to express according to lyrics.

She was wearing a white chudidar, no makeup, her hair made into a messy bun with help of a spoon, a small hair strand flirting with her right cheek and a bright smile which could infect any one. The cut of chudidar accentuated her hip movements making it more sensual and graceful as she moved from one counter to another.

Abhi leaned on the door watching her with a sweet smile spread across his face which met his eyes. Tarika's back was towards Abhi. He hid himself whenever she turned so that she doesn't see him. Last time when he came out from hiding place to the door at the same time Tarika too came out. Tarika dashed at a hard built chest of Abhi. Both recoiled back. Tarika was at utter shock. Her face was red with work. Abhi at first felt uneasy then immediately made an expressionless face as if he as just entered the house.

Tarika pulled herself together.

Tarika (stepping forward and pointing at him with her forefinger): Tum…

As she stepped forward with amazement she slipped by the door mat on the tiled floor. She was about to fall when Abhi held her with strong grip but with a soft touch. His right hand was behind her back and the other holding her left wrist. He pulled her back. Both stared at each other in the process.

At the same time Abhi's mobile rang. Both of them didn't budge. It stopped and again started to ring. This time as Tarika kept her right hand on his chest she felt the mobile vibration through her hand. As the mobile was kept in his shirt pocket. She immediately came out of the trance and saw that Abhi was still looking at her.

She pointed about his mobile ringing through her hand. Abhi followed her hand and again traced back to her face, staring at her eyes with daze. Tairka got irritated by his constant staring.

Tarika(beating her forehead): Ufho Abhijit.

She took out the mobile herself, lifted Abhi's right hand placed it on his palm. Abhi came back and switched ON his mobile.

Abhi(lost dreamy tone): Hello !

Daya(bit irritated): Itna der phone utane may. Aur ye shor kyahai?

Abhi(still lost): Shor?

Tarika understood and went to turn OFF music system. Tarika again came and stood before him with hands on the hips. Stress lines on her forehead.

Abhi: Haan haan. Wo kuch nahi. Bus bore ho raha tho ghana sun rahatha.

Abhi and Tarika saw each other and let out a sigh of relief.

Daya: Apne ghar pe?

Abhi: Haan Haan apne ghar mein Daya. Aur nahi tho kya pados ke ghar mein sunu ga kya. Kya yaar tum bhi naa.

Daya(mockingly): Tho tum apne ghar mein ho?

Abhi:Haan.

Daya: Saach.

Abhi(like a wounded child): Hmm hmmm….

Daya(stern voice): Abhi I am standing in front of your house and it's locked.

Abhi( with the expression of getting caught): Haan Haan. Wo…

Daya: Kya _Haan Haan_ Kar rahey ho Abhi?

Tarika walked away after shaking her head and giving a expression " tu tho gaya" to Abhi .

Abhi(bluntly): Haan.

Daya: Abi phirsey haan. Abhijit ho kya gaya hai tumhey.

Abhi(sheepishly grinning): Heeeheee. Kuch nahi Daya kuch bhi tho nahi. I am perfectly alright.

Daya: Haan dik hi raha hai that you are perfectly alright.

Abhi: Hmmm…

Daya(smiling): Tho janab Tarika ke ghar mein hain.

Abhi who was caught off guard started to stammer.

Abhi(scratching his forehead in tension with his hand): Haan. Nahi. Mera matalab haan nahi hi hai.

Daya(laughing): Chodo Boss. Tumsey nahi hoga. Tum apna pasina pochlo. Hum fir kal milengey.

Abhi(sincerely): Haan Haan Daya kal jaroor milengey.

Has he turned after cutting the phone he faced his worst bed time monster. Tarika was boiling with anger. Abhi could even imagine smoke coming out from her ears and nose. Abhi gulped and moved past Tarika watching her liked a scared 3 year child.

Tarika(angry and in firm voice): Tum yahaan kyun aaye Abhijit? Wo bhi bin bulaye bin bathaye under agaye khule aam. Wo bhi ek akele rahene waali ladki ek ghar mein.

Has she was blasting, Tarika stepped forward and Abhi backed at each step.

Tarika: Ye kya koi criminal ka ghar ha kya? Agaye andar yesey hi thod ke. Samjhthey kya ho apney aap ko…. Huin…..

By this time Abhi fell over the hand rest on the sofa hit by the hand rest. She was standing bending over him more curls falling over her face. Abhi's hand fell on her dhupata which was placed on the head rest beside him. He took the dhupatta and took it near her face with innocent expression. Tarika saw her dhupatta and herself and the position in which both where. She felt conscious, moved back a little and stood straight.

As Tarika kept her hand on dhupatta Abhi pulled dhupatta towards himself a little. Since Tarika had her hand on dhupatta she too moved forward with his pull. She timely managed to place a hand on the head rest and balanced from falling on him. Both looked at each other in eyes conscious of their nearness.

Abhi with his free hand removed the spoon which held her hair. The black curls came softly tumbling down and bounced in her shoulders. Some long locks fell forward on his face. Abhi smelled the fresh scent and smiled closing his eyes. Tarika taking this as her opportunity pulled the dhupatta from his hand not too swiftly neither too soft.

She turned around shyly and wore her dhupatta. Abhi felt bemused at her shyness. She turned around and saw that Abhi was still in the same postion with innocent dazed expression. Tarika realized and laughed at him. He too smiled back realizing his postion. He got up and stood before her.

Abhi: I… I am… extremely sorry Tarika ji. Mujhe batha ke aana chahiye tha….

He stopped on mid sentence as he saw the red color creeping in her cheeks. He took his hand to touch her cheeks. Since Tarika looked up at the precise time he took his hand behind his head.

Tarika(blushing with embracement. Very softly): Umm Ummm Kab aaye?

Abhi: Bus abi aaya.

Tarika let out a sigh of relief. Abhi saw it.

Abhi(smiling mischievously): Jab…

Tarika(looking at him in shock): Jab?

Abhi(grinning naughtily): Jab tum pulao bana rahi thi aur…

He left the sentence hanging. Tarika immediately covered her face with her hands in embracement.

Tarika: OMG. Tho tumne dheka when…..

She saw Abhi nodding his head in yes smiling at her through the gap between her fingers. She turned back and started walking to compose herself and turned to face Abhi.

Tarika: Tho?

Abhi: Tho kuch nahi.

Tarika(mocking): Phir yahaan kyun aaye ho?

Abhi: Wo…wo….

Tarika(smiling): Baito Abhijit.

Abhi: Kya?

Tarika(smiling broadly): Just sit Abhijit. I will get you water.

Tarika walked over dining table. Abhi sat properly now grining from ear to ear. Tarika came back with a glass of water. Abi composed his excitement. Abhi saw Band aid in her hand has she handed him the glass of water.

Abhi(concerned, pointing to Band aid.): Ye kya hai Tarika?

Tarika(removing band aid) : Kuch nahi subha blood donate karney gayi thi. City hospital sey phone aaya ki ek **Thalassemia **patient ko blood chahiye tha I went to donate.

Abhi: Wah Tarika ji. Bahut acha kaam kiya aapne.

Tarika(nodding, smiling): Hmmm

Abhi: Wesey ye **Thalassemia** kya hai?

Tarika(sitting down before him): It's a genetic defect, which could be either mutation or deletion, results in reduced rate of synthesis or no synthesis of one of the globins chains that make up hemoglobin.

Abhi(keeping the glass on the table): Ek ek ek minute. Dhirey boliye. Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aya. Please aap normal language mein baath kijiye.

Tarika(smiling): Sorry. It's blood disease Abhijit. Jismey patient ko survive karney keliye har hafhtey blood transfusion karna padtha hai. It's a genetic problem. Agar parivar mein kisi ko ho tho it will affect next generation too.

Abhi: OMG. Khatharnaak hai.

Tarika: Haan. Ab bahuth techs aagaye hain to put an end to this disease.

A silence fell as both of them didn't know what to talk or how to proceed.

Tarika(clearing her throat): Kuch kaam tha?

Ahi(hesitantly): Nahi bus aesey he. Mann kiya tho agay. Kya tumhe kuch kaam hai? Did I disturb you?

Tarika: Tumne disturb nahi kiya Abhijit. Kaam… haan hai. Dow reports submit karna hai.

Abhi's face fell instantly.

Abhi: Ho. Then I guess I will have to take leave now from here.

Tarika saw his sad face. She too felt bad for him. Abhi got up and started to walk towards the door.

Tarika: Wesey Abhijit (Abhi turned expectantly) tum help karsakthey ho. Wo kya hai na ki akele report mein kaam karne main mazaa nahi athaa.

Abhi: Are you sure can I stay?

He just asked as a formality although he wouldn't let go of this chance to stay with her.

Tarika(laughing at is childish act): Haan Abhijit. Tum mere saath lunch bi karlo.

Abhi(clapping his hands): Tho chalo der kisbath ki. Fata fat kaam pe lag jhathey hain.

Saying he started walking towards dining table.

Tarika: Wahaan kahaan ja rahey ho?

Abhi: To have lunch. What else?

Tarika(rolled her eyes): Abhijit it's only 11:30. First we complete report then lunch.

Abhi(grining): Haan Haan. Ok. Chalo.

Tarika laughed at his funny act. She asked him to follow her. Abhi followed Tarika to the guest room. Abhi who has never come this far inside Tarika home before was glancing at everything like a 4 year child in the zoo for first time.

Abhi was astonished at how tastefully Tarika has decorated her home. From wall colors to the furniture each and everything had a taste. The decoration soothed and makes feel at home. He never imagined her knowing beyond poisons and postmortem. She even had a bookshelf which possessed classic novels on various genres like romance, mystery and humor apart from forensic medical books.

Today he was having shock after shock. First the dance then her rich taste of housekeeping and interest in reading novels and gardening as hobbies. He realized the role of woman in housekeeping and why they say it _home instead of house_ when woman are there.

Tarika sat on the bed and invited him to sit on the other side. He sat down and made himself comfortable with pillow behind his back.

Abhi: Tumne ghar ko bahuth acha sajaya hai.

Tarika: Thank you Abhijit.

Abhi(lost while turning pages of a file): Wesey lucky huin mein….

Since Tarika was concentrating on laptop she didn't hear what Abhi said.

Tarika: Kya kaha Abhijit tumne?

Abhi: Kuch nahi. Kaam kaam pe dhyaan dhethey hain.

Time 12:15 pm:

They started to work on the two reports. In between for most of the time Abhijit would ask doubts on this and that. Like Tarika ye kesey, wo kesey, ye kyun aur wo kyun nahi. Tarika would clear all the doubts patiently till he gets it right.

Abhijit: Most of the poisoning is done by cyanide.

Tarika: Haan. Aaj kal sabhi info tho internet par hi mil jahtha hai naa.

Abhijit: Haan wo tho hai. Wesey ye cyanide ke baarey mein bathao ? Ye kesey kaam kartha hai? Kya ye itna aasaan hai milna?

Tarika: Why don't you check out internet Abhijit.

Abhi(dejected): Agar mujhe internet sey hi patha karna hai tho mein kyun yahaan atha?

Tarika(although she heard him acting): Kuch kahaa?

Abhi: Nahi. Haan. Ye hi ki aap hothey huey internet mein dhund naa….. Internet aap jesey itna acha aur clear explain kahaan dhetha hai. Kyun Tarika ji.

Tarika blushed.

Tarika: Common poisonous cyanide compounds include hydrogen cyanide gas and the crystalline solids potassium cyanide and sodium cyanide. Inhalation of high concentrations of cyanide causes a coma with seizures, apnea, and cardiac arrest, with death following in a matter of minutes. At lower doses, loss of consciousness may be preceded by general weakness, giddiness, headaches, vertigo, confusion, and perceived difficulty in breathing.

At one time:

Abhi asked about Bio poisoning. Tarika explained about it.

Abhi(with glass of water in hand): Wah Tarika ji. Aap bahut interestingly expain karthey hain.

Abhi was drinking water when….

Tarika(purposefully): Tho tum ye sab doubt lab mein Salunkhe sir sey bhi puch sakthey ho naa.

Abhi: Phuuu…

Abhi spilled the water from his mouth after hearing Salunkhe sir name. He started coughing. Tarika went around to him and bet his head to stop coughing.

Abhi: Kya… (Coughing)… kiska maam … (coughing)….. leliya…(coughing)…..

Tarika(cutting in mid sentence): Thodi dher keliye chup raho Abhijit.

After sometime…

Abhi: Tarika tumne ye fingerprint kesey nikalogy? Ye pura dust sey covered tha naa ?

Tarika: Haan Abhijit. Iska finger usual method sey yani powder dalke nahi nikal sakthey. Pheley issey hummey direy direy brush sey saaf karnaa padega. One must be very careful so that the finger print doesn't go away with dust. Then we have to take the photo then align it in the system with the help of special software.

Abhi: Wow. Itna karney mey bahuth time lagtha hai naa.

Tarika(teasingly): Haan abhijit. Time tho sabi kaam mein lagtha hai. Magar aap log hain jo humesha ghode par savar karkey aathey hain.

Abhi gave an angry look at her.

Tarika: Mera matlab hai asey hi tho Salunkhe sir khethey hain naa.

Abhi: Salunkhe bhi I tell you ek dum tede hain. Har baar kuch bhi ulta sidda bolthey hain. Bheech mein aa jathey hain.

Tarika(with warning tone): Abhijit!

Abhi(continuing without hearing her): Patha nahi kis baath ki dhusmani muj par nikal rahey hain. Ek dum teda kisum ka aadmi hai wo salunkhe.

Tarika(bit louder): Abhijit !

Abhijit stopped and looked at heated up Tarika.

Abhi: Mera matlab wo bahut ache hain hum sabki madad karthey hain. Magar khabhi kahbhi unka dhimak gizak jata hai. Magar Salunkhe sab….. hehee….hain bahuth…. Heehee…..acche hain, soft hain, shushil hain and great hain.

Tarika broke out in fits of laughter seeing Abhijit making up for her. Seeing Tarika he too joins her and both start laughing.

At the same time strong wind blows in making all the papers to fly from the cot. Papers on which they both where working got scattered all over the floor. Both immediately jumped and started to gather the sheets. Tarika went to close the window. The curtains where flying wildly due to wind. She couldn't control it and shut the window. Abhi saw this and immediately came behind her to help her close the window.

Tarika froze to the spot as she felt him behind her and his hand over hers in which she holding the curtains. Tarika just turned her face and starred at him. Mesmerized by his swaying hair and twilight smile dancing on his lips. Abhi pulled the entire curtain together and closed the window.

Abhi: Ab climate acha hai naa?

He then looked down at Tarika who was still starring at him lost. Abhijit smiled at her for which she smiled back dazed.

Abh(pointing at the window behind her): Ummmm. Tarika window….

Tarika came back to senses and looked at the window.

Tarika(smiling awkwardly muttered a soft): Thanks.

Tarika then walked past him and bent down on her knees to gather the rest of the paper. Tarika was cursing herself for starring at him shamelessly. Abhi crossed his arm before his chest, shook his head a little and smiled at her. He too bent down to help her gather papers. While gathering papers their hands touched each other. Abhi kept looking at Tarika.

Tarika who still didn't muster enough strength to look at him just removed her hand away from him and tried concentrating on collecting paper. Abhi was just gone on looking at her. Tarika felt his eyes on her. By growing each second she felt uncomfortable. Abhi raised his hand to move back a strand of hair which was disturbing him from looking at her face. But Tarika got at up at the same time. She looked at her wrist watch.

Tarika: OMG. Its 2 pm.. Give me 15 minutes Abhijit then we will have lunch.

She placed all the paper under weight and hurried off to kitchen. She started to prepare lunch for them.

Abhi followed her and stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

Abhi: Tarika tumne jo kuch bhi phele banaya hai wo kafi hai. Please don't make anything extra.

Tarika: Nahi Abhijit I am not making anything extra. Adura kaam hi pura kar rahi huin.

Abhi: May I help you with cooking.

Tarika(shouting too immediately): NO.

Abhi was bewildered by her quick response with such a sharp tone.

Tarika(composing herself): Nahi Abhijit. I will manage. Thank you.

Abhi: But I will be bored.

Tarika: Hall mein magazines hai pado ya TV dheko.

Abhi walked away and here Tarika left a sigh of relief.

Tarika(to herself): Agar ye aur ek baar aaj mere pass ayaa tho GOD knows what will happen to me. What was I thinking when he was near me. What the hell is happening to me? Phele tho kahain baar wo mere saath khada tha magar aaj kyun kuch ajib sa laga. Hey bhagwaan.

Outside Abhi was totally bored. He flipped through all the pages of the magazines about three times and changed all the channels for a dozen times nothing interested him. He even walked into kitchen half a dozen times in pretence of taking water from fridge. When he didn't find any reason to go inside he just walked outside the kitchen taking glimpse of her. At one point he totally got mad with the distance, so he marched inside and sat on the counter in the kitchen and started talking to her.

Both of them talked all kinds of nonsense apart from work and colleagues. They shared their likes and dislikes, made fun of each other, smiled together and teased each other. In conversation Abhijit picked up a carrot and was about to have a bite, when Tarika bet his hand sharply and snatched it from him.

Abhi(rubbimg his hand): Ocuh….

Tarika(while washing the carrot): Itne bade hogaye ho Abhijit ye bhi nahi patha ki veges ko saaf karke kaha na chahiye.

Abhi: Issmey kya hai.

Tarika(while peeling): Kya hai. If you eat without cleaning then the pesticides will go into your body then you get stomach pain. Aur bachon key tharah tum leave logey kya?

Abhi: Mein kyun leave lunga? Tum hona. Matlab doctor. Tum sey dhawa ley lunga. Tum iss sweet sey bachey ko dhawa dogi naa?

Tarika was caught totally of guard. She looked totally uncomfortable with the turn of conversation. On the other hand Abhijit was totally enjoying her uncomfortness.

Tarika: Haan haan. Mein iss sweet sey bachey ko (pointing him by carrot) ek acchey sey child specialist ke pass le jaonge aur unsey kahaungi ki tumhe itna (showing in action) bada injection daalen.

Abhi(flabgastered): Kya?

Tarika immediately pushed the carrot inside his open mouth and laughed holding her stomach. Abhi started eating carrot like a child which has been cheated by his mother.

Around 3o'clock they both set the table.

Abhi: Wah tumne itna sab itni jaldi bana diya. Great.

There was Vegetable pulao, roti , raitha, mushroom masala, plain rice, dhaal and salad. They both sat down and served each other.

Abhi(rubbing his hands): Aaj tho maza ayega. Zuban mein jaan agayi.

When Abhi was about to keep a spoon full of pulao in his mouth Tarika who happened to notice at the same time caught hold of his wrist.

Abhi: Kya hua Tarika?

Tarika: Abhijit pulao mein potato hai. Dhek ke khao. Tumhe aloo sey alegy hai naa. Wo dharsal mujhey patha nahi tha kit um aaj aane waale they tho….

Abhi: It's ok Tarika. I will take care.

Tarika: Nahi. Ek minute.

Tarika took his plate and removed all the small potato pieces and gave it back to him.

Tarika(smiling contentdly): Ab arram sey khao.

Abhi: Thanks Tarika.

Tarika: Koi baath nahi Abhi. Will stop eating potato it slowly.

Abhi smiled happily listening to her adjustment for him. Both stared at each other.

Tarika shyed away with his shower of compliments for her all her dishes. Tarika was amazed seeing how much Abhijit loved eating and how he relished each and every mouth.

All through the course they resumed talking with sprinkle of appreciation, flirt, teasing and humor. They felt has if they where discovering each other. They both where marveled about each other's simples thoughts, interests, opinions on issues etc…..

After finishing their lunch Abhijit insisted in helping her cleaning. Tarika laughed at the sight Abhijit wearing an apron over his T-shirt while cleaning utensils. Tarika was washing and Abhi was drying the plates. In work Abhi started to hum and sing in between old songs. He kept changing songs casually while engrossed in work. Tarika smiled and listened to his humming.

Tarika: Tum acha gathey ho Abhi.

Abhi: Thanks. Bas asey hi jab dil khush hotha hai tho.

Tarika: Ghar ka kaam bhi accha karthey ho. I guess there are lots to know about you still.

Abhijit just smiled at her compliment.

They both enjoying when suddenly in fun…

Tarika: Tum humesha esey help karogey kya apney wife jab tumhari shaadi hogi?

As soon has the sentence came out of her mouth she felt embarrassed.

Abhi(teasingly): Haaaaaan karunga magar mere ek sharath hai apni wife sey.

Tarika(knitting her brow): Wo kya?

Abhi: Ki Fredy ke wife jesey mere wife ko bhi paani gharam kare dena padega. Barathan dhoney keliye.

Both broke out into splits of laughter.

Tarika(wiping her tears): Wesey lagtha hai tum Fredy sey tuition le rahey ho?

Abhi(laughing): Aesy koi baath nahi hai. Sirf mazak tha. Mujhe patha hai ki tum esey nahi karogey mere saath. Tum tho satya savitri ho naa.

Tarika(temper and hands on hips): Accha. Tho aap apne kaam kareke late aayengey thab thak hume aapka wait karna padega uskey baath clean karkey sona padega uske baad subha apko bhi thayar kerkey humme bhi lab janey padega.

Abhi(smiling and adding points like adding fire to fuel): Aur mera pair pakadnaa hoga raath ko son eke pheley….

Tarika: Aey hello ye sab hum sey expect math karo. Tum hara iradaa kya hai. Mujhe ghar mein bhi aur lab mein bhi kaam karna padegaa kya. Tho tum saara kaam mujsey karvaogey kya…

All this time Abhi was just smiling at her blast off. Tarika while giving her speech she was shaking a wet plate in front of abhi. The water splashed over his face and shirt. Abhi held her hand in order to stop it.

Abhi(defensive tone and smiling softly): Mera matlab wo nahi tha.

Tarika(removing her hold and getting back to work): Fir kyat ha. Sabhi mard ek jesey hi hothey hain.

Abhi(standing behind her): Arrey itni choti sey baath sey tum itna ghusa kyun ho rahi ho.

Tarika turned suddenly "_with what do you mean by expression" _and faced him.

Abhi: Ky kya Kya…. hum… wo kab ki baath hai.. …wo….

Both realized that they were talking about them as a married couple. They both felt uncomfortable. Abhijit backed and started drying utensils. Tarika too continued her work. The rest of the work was done in utter silence.

Time 4:30 pm:

Abi removed his apron dries his hands and fell on the sofa contend. Tarika followed him and offered him a glass bowl.

Abhi: Ye kyun?

Tarika(matter of fact tone): Khaney keliye Abhijit.

Abhi: Wo patha hai magar kahana hi heavy that ho ye sab kis keliye.

Tarika: Ufo ho. Tum CID pe hone sey sawal bahut pucthey ho. Ye lo pakado. Tum ne aaj mere help ki hai naa issliye. Aur kuch puch naa hai?

Abhijit smiled at her.

Tarika: Good.

She placed the bowl in his hands. She then sat opposite to him and had her bowl of jamun.

Tarika: Kesey hai jamun.

Abhi: Ek dam masth hai. Kahan sey laya?

Tarika: Mein ne banaya tha kal.

Abhi: Wah aaj tho mera dhin bahuth lucky nikala

Tarika: Kyun?

Abhi: Itna sab jo mila hai tumhare bare mein jane keliye. About your taste, housekeeping, cooking, and intelligence and…. And dancing skills.

Tarika choked as he motioned the last word.

Tarika: Tum ye ….ye…..iske bare… mein

Abhi: Kisi ko nahi bathaunga.

Abhi winked at her. Tarika smiled at him and felt proud for understanding her.

Abhi: Wesey kesey dhik tha hai jo tumhare khwabon aanelwaala…

Tarika looked at him puzzled.

Abhi(smiling): Isliye kyun ki agar mujhe asey koi miley tho I will tell you.

Tarika(returning his smile and looking at his eye): Hmmm. He should be dark and handsome. Ussey bahut ghussa aaye ya naa aye magar uska character accha hona chahiye. Thoda gana gaana aur dance karna ana chahiye. Must be master in disguising and mimicry. Brave, friendly and intelligent. Ussey ek sharp shooter hona chahiye. Most importantly he must be a dedicated CID officer for whom duty always comes first.

Abhi(smiling and adjusting his collar): Mujhe ek ladka patha hai iss qualities mein.

Tarika: Mujhe bhi patha hai.

Both laugh to their hearts content.

After some time unwillingly Abhi dragged himself off from the sofa to make an exit. Both Abhi and Tarika where standing facing each other awkwardly near the entrance door. Both didn't have the wish to let go of the other. But they couldn't do others wise at least not now of course.

Abhi & Tarika (simultaneously): Thanks.

Both looked at each other and smiled.

Abhi: Kis keliye?

Tarika: Yahaan aane keliye aur…

Abhi: Aur…

Tarika: Report bananey mein mera help karney keliye…

Abhi: Jab bhi report banana hai tho mujhe bulao. Aur…

Tarika: Cleaning mein help karney keliye…

Abhi(expectant increasing): Aur….

Tarika: Tariff karney keliye.

Abhi: Aur…

Tarika(frowned): Aur kuch nahi Abhijit.

Abhijit's face fell down. Tarika smiled at him.

Abhi: Thanks once again.

Tarika: Kyun?

Abhi: Aapne humara doubts clear karne keliye aur itna acha khana kilaney keliye.

Tarika closed the door behind Abhi. She leaned on the door and Abhi on his bike….

Tarika & Abhi (simultaneously): Aur mere zindagi mein aaney keliye.

Both smiled and proceeded their way.


	7. Chapter 7: DATE

A/N: Read and enjoy. But DO NOT REVIEW. :)

* * *

Time 7:00 pm. Tarika's home:

Tarika (to herself): Ab thak Muskaan kyun nahi aayi. She told me to be ready by 7 and now she is late.

Door bell rang.

Tarika: Lo madam aagayi saj dhaj ke.

Tarika went and opened the door. She didn't find anybody outside. She walked few steps suddenly somebody tied her eyes with a black satin cloth. Tarika got afraid and held her breath. Tarika was about to shout when..

Man: Shh… No sound.

Tarika(releasing her breath and softly): Abhijit.

Abhijit smiled behind her and guided her towards his car and made her to sit inside.

While driving:

Tarika: Hum kahaan ja rahen hai Abhijit?

Abhijit just turned on stereo from which soft romantic hits played one by one.

Tarika: Abhijit.

Abhijit(bending close to her ear, keeping his hand over hers): Trust me.

Tarika shuddered at his closeness. Her heart beat ghastly against her rib cage. And lungs contracted and she couldn't breathe. Abhijit felt her shudder and smiled what he could do her by just being near to her.

Tarika(thinking): Mujhe ho kya raha hai. He has come close to me many times during work. Aaj mujhe kyun aesay ho raha hai. Why he is making me nervous by trying to make me comfortable.

In Abhi's home:

Abhijit got down and helped Tarika out.

He guided her till the door. Then he left her. Tarika panicked after some seconds.

Tarika: Abhijit ! Abhijit. Where are you? This is not nice Abhijit. I am going to open my eyes?

She didn't get any response so she opened her eyes. She adjusted her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

Tarika: Ye Abhijit ka ghar hai. Why did he bring me here?

Tarika pushed the door a little.

Tarika: Arrey door tho khula hai. Let me go inside.

As Tarika stepped inside it was dark. She adjusted her eyes and saw that she was standing on the rose bed with candles on either side marking the way. The rose bed path led till dining table where she saw Abhijit was standing smiling at her.

Abhijit after leaving Tarika came inside his home through back door. He closely watched each and every expression of Tarika the minute she entered. He etched it in his heart. He was happy just by looking at her astonished and smiling face. He felt proud and out of the world has she walked on the petal bed towards him.

Abhijit and Tarika were sitting opposite to each other in a table for two. Abhijit in black two piece suit. Tarika in red sari. The whole room was surrounded by candles. The room was dimly lit which added to the romantic atmosphere with soft music in the background. Both of them stared at each other without even blinking. Abhi looked at her angelic face. She became shy and put her head down…Abhijust gave a smirk smile…..

Abhi: Kesa lagha?

Tarika(as if not knowing what he is asking): Kya abhijit?

Abhi: Surprise!

Tarika: Hmm Umm. Tik hai. Ok. Acha hai.

Abhi: Tarika aaj mein ne office ek baad itna sab tumhareliye kiya aur tum bol rahi ho acha hai. Sirf aacha hai. Hmm

Abhi turned his face around angry.

Tarika:Acha baba ghusa math ho. Bahuth acha hai. Sach mein Abhi. I am totally surprised. That too itna sab kiya tumne mereliye.

Abhi: Sac mein?

Tarika: Haan. Itna sab tum jesey aadmi sey I never expected.

Abhi again turned his face in anger.

Tarika(softly): Abhijit.

Abhi(softly): Hmm

Tarika: Abhjit suno naa.

Abhi: Kya?

Tarika: Thanks. Saree bahut achi hai.

Abhi(turned in surprise): Tumhe kese patha? Muskaan ne kaha kya?

Tarika: Women intuition.

Abhi: Hugh. What let's have dinner…..

He got up and came with the dinner. Tarika got up to help but Abhi refused and asked her to open the dishes. Tarika was stunned to see it….. It was all her favorite…

Abhi: Tarika kya tum sirf dhek thi rahogi ya you will have also….. I know everything is your favorite…

Tarika was relishing the food… She was just lost in having food and Abhi was looking at her innocent expression… She noticed that Abhi was not having his food…..

Tarika: Why are you not having?

Abhi then start having it but after a couple of bite a mirchi comes in Abhi's mouth

Abhi: Ahaaa.

He cursed himself for not concentrating on food but the minute she came and stood beside him he took back all the words. Tarika just gets from her seat and goes to Abhi to give a glass of water…..

Tarika putting her one hand on his chest pushes the food down while giving a glass of water to him by other hand. Abhi sips water in between coughs….. He feels better…..

Tarika (concerned): Are you ok…. Dheke nahi khaa sakthey they.… Now see Mirchi agayi na…..

Abhi was looking at her with a smile on his face…

That's when Tarika realized about her position and removed her hand from his chest. She was above to go Abhi held her hand and pulled her back. He made to sit her on his lap. Then he placed both his hands around her waist so that she doesn't run away. She attempted to get out of his grip but surprisingly it didn't loosen. She tried to make a half hearted attempt again but he didn't let her go.

Abhi: You do really care for me right?

Tarika was just avoiding Abhi's steady gaze on her. It was making her heart to do flip flops.

Tarika(blabbered): You should see while eating.

Abhi: This is not the answer to my question. Do you care for me or not?

Tarika was avoiding his eyes.

Abhi: Don't try to avoid me. I know you can't.

Tarika was shivering….. The tension on her face was clearly visible… Her heart beats were increasing as if it will explode any time…

Abhi was caressing her hand with his and Tarika was getting restless…

Abhi: Tarika please look at me….

Tarika looked at him….. His eyes said thousand things. Those things, which she always dreamed that someone would say to her one day. And here he was just before her…..

Abhi(softly): I love you Tarika. Will you always be mine?

Tarika hugged him tight. He hugged her back.

Tarika(in his ears): I love you too Abhijit.

She then kissed him but at the same time Abhijit turned to look at her and she kissed his lips instead of cheeks. She was shocked and retrieved but Abhi pulled her and locked his lips with her. After that Tarika kept her head on his chest and lay there fiddling with Abhi's hand.

Abhi: I would have loved to lie here, with you in my arms but I am very hungry and I think that even you must be hungry after all the running around stuff.

Then they fed each other from a single plate. After that they went and sat down on his lounge chair snuggling up together. Tarika lay in his arms, they were wrapped around her and she listened to his steady breathing.

He breathed a contented sigh, placing his arm around her waist. They listened to the music in the background and enjoyed the twilight.

* * *

A/N: Thank you readers. This story was return very long back in forum. I wanted this story to be available so I am posting it here before deleting the forum topic. :)


	8. Chapter 8: All happens in love

**A/N:** To Vampire Breath for her Birthday. Happy Birthday dear. Hope you like it. :)

**Warning**: This story is totally silly and specially made for the birthday girl. So its different from my style of writing.

* * *

Abhijit: Arrey mein tho bhul hi gaya.

Abhijit slides off the hood of his car and walks over to the door. He opens it and reaches for something.

Abhijit: Tu mujhey sab bhula deti hai.

Tarika rolls his eyes at him and looks at the box in his hand.

Tarika: Kya hai ye? Don't tell me ki it's a gift again.

Abhijit smiles charmingly and shrugs.

Abhijit: Okay fine, mein nahi bholunga.

Tarika groans and Abhijit sits on the hood again beside Tarika.

Tarika: Stop pampering me Abhijit! Mujhey acha nahi lagtha!

Abhijit looks at her with mock hurt.

Abhijit: This is not pampering! Yeh toh mera pyaar dikhane ka tareekha hai.

Tarika: Jo bhi ho, I don't like it! And main yeh gift nahi lungi.

Tarika folds her hands across her chest and looks at him, stubbornly. Abhijit glares at her.

Abhijit: What do you mean nahi lungi? Lena padega!

Tarika: Nahi lungi!

Abhijit: Lena Padega!

Tarika: Nahi lungi!

Abhijit (glares at her angrily): Fine mat lo. Main yeh gift kisi aur ko de dunga"

Tarika looks at him, shocked.

Tarika: How can you give it to someone else?! Tumney yeh mere liye laye the na.

Abhijit(shrugs): Ab main iska aur kya karoon? Main khud toh nahi pehen sakta. Yeh girls ka hai. It won't go with my image you know!

He winks at her and lies back against the hood.

Tarika: Toh tum kisi aur ko dedoge?

Abhijit: Haan obviously!

Tarika looks away and extends her hand towards him.

Tarika: Fine! De do! But this is the last! Iske baad main aur koi gift nahi lungi.

Abhijit smiles happily and keeps the box on her hand.

Abhijit: Pakka! Iske baad no gifts! Promise! (Fingers crossed behind him)

Tarika nods at him, sternly and looks at the box. It was wrapped with a shiny purple paper and tied with a red ribbon.

Abhijit: Chalo, what are you waiting for? Open it!

Tarika opened the ribbon and was opening the wrapper carefully when Abhijit looks at her, annoyed and takes the box from her and gives it to her after

tearing off the wrapper in an instant. Tarika shakes her head at him.

She opens the box and sees a beautiful silver watch inside with square dial studded with white stones. Abhijit looks at her hopefully, waiting for a reaction.

Losing his patience finally he prompts her.

Abhijit: So...?

Tarika looks up at him with a straight face and says,

Tarika: This must be really expensive na?

Abhijit buried his face in his hands and sighs dramatically.

Abhijit: Tumhe gifts dene ka koi faida hi nahi hai.

Tarika slaps him on the arm.

Tarika: Aisa kuch nahi hai. I just don't like you, buying me expensive gifts.

Abhijit (pretends to be surprised): Yeh expensive nahi hai. Yeh toh duplicate maal hai, station par se 500 mein khareeda maine.

Tarika (laughs and plays along with him): Oh really? That's nice! Mujhe b shop ka naam bata dena. Next time tere liye koi gift lena ho toh wahin se lungi main.

They laugh for a while and then Abhijit asks her seriously.

Abhijit: You liked it na?

Tarika shakes her head in negative.

Tarika: No! Loved it.

Abhijit(smiles): Toh phir peheno.

Tarika: Hmm...

Tarika opens the link when her eyes notice something. She has tears in her eyes looking at it. She hugs Abhijit. Abhijit too hugs her back with a smile.

Tarika(separating from hug): Thank you it's so lovely.

Abhijit: I am glad that you liked it.

Tarika(caressing it): Wesey tumhey ye sab idea aya kahaan se? Ye humarey naam ko asey jod ke likh ne ka as " ABHIRIKA "

Abhijit(excited): Wo dhukan mein sales girl ne ye idea diya.

Tarika: Oh! Sales girl haan…. Fir tumko uska naam bi patha hoga?

Abhijit: Haan VB.

Tarika: VB? To tum usey pyar se VB bulathey ho Abhijit?

Abhijit: Pyar se nahi uska naam hi VB hai.

Tarika: Acha. Aur aapko wo ladki itni achi se yaad bi hai. Wo kesey?

Abhijit(dreamingly): Itni khubsoorath jo thi blue jean aur red shirt mein.

Tarika: KYA?

Abhijit(closing his ears): Mera matlab wo…wo…

Tarika: To tuney firse flirt ki us…uss…. VB ke saath jo khubsoorath bi thi aur... wait a minute you noticed what she wore and you still remember it. Hmpf.

Abhijit(biting his tongue): Tarika tu…. tu ye watch try karo na.

Tarika: Nahi Abhijit tum bath ko ghumao math. Pheley tum ye bathao ki kal meiney kya dress phena tha?

Abhijit(thinking): Margaye yaar.

Abhijit: Kal….. Hmm…. Kal….

Tarika: Haan Abhijit kal. Agey bado kal ke baad.

Abhijit at the same time got a call. Abhijit saw the caller to be Daya.

Abhijit: Ek minute Tarika.

Abhijit: Hello.

Daya: Hello.

Abhijit: Haan Daya bolo itni raath ko?

Daya: Project k barey mein remind karney keliye. Wo terey pass hi hai na jo humney kal complete ki thi?

Abhijit: Haan wo project humney jo kiya merey pass hai. Ok.

Abhijit(thinking): Kal….. Project…..

Daya: Hello Abhijit.

Daya: Abhijit tum line pe ho na? CAn you hear ma?

Abhijit: Haan… Haan…Daya haan I am here. I can hear you.

Daya: Kahaan ko gaye they tum Abhi?

Abhijit: Nahi kahin ko naho gaya. Acha sun kal college mein milthey hain Daya. Bye Good night.

Daya: Good night.

Abhijit smiled after the call ended.

Tarika: Kya hua?

Abhijit: Kuch nahi. Haan kal tumney kya phena mujhey kesey patha hoga. Kal to tumney mujh se milne se hi inkar kar di ti.

Tarika: Arrey haan.

Abhijit: Tujhey patha bhi hai mera haal kya hua kal bina tujhey dhekey. Tch tch…. Tujhey to meri fikar hi nahi hai Tarika ji.

Tarika: Esi koi Baath nahi hai Abhijit. I am sorry.

Abhijit(sighing sadly): Hmmmmm….. Acha tik hai.

Tarika(pulling his cheeks): Smile.

They both smiled. Then Tarika wears the watch and admires it in her hand.

Tarika: Thank you! It's beautiful...(she looks at the time and her eyes widen) and its 11:30! Bhai will kill me!

Abhijit: (smiles) Uski itni himmat!

Tarika: Abhijit stop joking! We have to go!

She slides off the hood and rushes over to the passenger side door. She opens it, grabs her bag and takes her cell phone out from it.

Tarika(panicking): Oh God ! Bhai ke 22 missed calls! Woh tension se pagal ho rahe honge. Abhijit looks at her miserably.

Abhijit: Tarika please! Half an hour more!

Tarika: No Abhijit! We have to go! Bhai ko pehle hi hum par shak hone laga hai college mein...Please chaliye.

Abhijit sighs dramatically and makes a huge show of sliding off the hood, walking over to the driver's seat, opening the door and sitting. Tarika glares at him all

the while but doesn't say anything. She sits in the car and they drive off.

They reach Tarika's house and Abhijit parks his car away from the house so that Rajat doesn't notice it. Tarika quickly opens the door and is about to get out of

the car when Abhijit holds her hand.

Tarika (impatiently): Uff oh ab kya Abhijit.

Abhijit(calmly) : At least bye toh boldo.

Tarika softens. She gives Abhijit a tight hug,

Tarika: Bye!

She again starts to get out from the car but Abhijit still doesn't leave her hand.

Tarika (through gritted teeth): Ab kya hai?

Abhijit says, already dreading her response.

Abhijit (scrathing back of his head): Ek kiss bhi agar de deti toh...

Tarika: (fake anger) Listen Abhijit, don't test my patience!

Abhijit leaves her hand.

Abhijit: Okay sorry, Go!

Tarika turns to go but stops herself this time. She turns back to Abhijit and pulls him towards her. Abhijit's eyes widen before he closes them as Tarika brushes

her lips in his cheeks ever so softly leaving a light rose print.

Tarika: Good night.

Abhijit: Goodnight.

Tarika comes out and peeping in through window.

Tarika: I don't think it will be a goodnight.

She looks at her house and bites her lips, nervously.

Abhijit: It will be fine Tarika! Go!

She waves at Abhijit as he drives away and walks up to her house nervously. She rings the bell and the door opens up almost immediately.

She smiles at her brother who was standing in front of her, arms folded and an eerie expression on his face. Her brother wasn't usually the intimidating type

but right now she was dead scared of him. He stood by the door, not letting her in.

Tarika(nervously): Bhai….

Rajat continued glaring down at her. Tarika tried her best not to look away.

He finally said, breaking his silence.

Rajat: Who is that Guy?


End file.
